Aniki
by Amira Devant
Summary: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku!Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Aniki

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do i own any brands mentioned it's all just to go with the storyline.

Summery: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?

Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)

Note: Ryoga does not exist!  
Note: I don't know who to pair them up with. It will be yaoi for Ryoma (duh) and het for Ryuuka (double duh. I don't really like any of the female characters also if anyone wants yuri I will need to create an OC). I favour Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, Sanada or maybe someone stranger like.. umm.. whats his name? The silver haired guy Akutsu?.. Dan's sempai :P. Requests will be taken into consideration. As for my OC, maybe Yukimura, Atobe (if Ryo doesn't get paired with him) or someone else, I'm open to suggestions!

* * *

Chapter 1 Get your ass on that plane!

Ryoma walked slowly across the hallway, trying not to make a sound. Green-black hair swung gently as he moved and he made a mental note to get his hair trimmed. Though, he preferred it long, it was now reaching just below his shoulders. Golden eyes peered into the open room and watched with sadness at the scene. His twin sat in her bed, thinner and paler than she should be. In her right hand she held her racket, a racket she hadn't used on the court in over a month. It was a month since she was restricted to her bed.

"Don't stand by the door like an idiot," came the response from inside, deceptively strong.

Ryoma smirked and entered without a word. He merely raised an eyebrow as Ryuuka patted the spot next to her. The silence hung in the air, both opening and closing an opportunity to say something. But the two were used to it. Their parents often joked that they were telepathic, and when they played doubles, their opponents swore they were.

"You should go," Ryuuka finally said, tilting her head at her twin as she handed the blue racket to Ryoma. He accepted it and stared.

"Why?" Ryoma asked quietly. "You know I can't go; not without you."

Her hand covered his hand that was holding the racket. Their dominant hands intertwined. Ryuuka stared at twin golden eyes for a moment before answering, "You need to. You haven't played seriously since I wasn't allowed to play and you haven't even improved in over six months. Your tennis is stagnating and you know it. Going to Japan may be the best thing right now, Ryo."

Ryoma snorted, "And what? Leave you here all alone? No way in Hell, Ryuu."

Ryuuka shook her head, smiling softly. "You would have jumped at the chance to play against new people once. I'll join you as soon as my operation and recovery finishes."

Ryoma snorted, "Yeah, that will be halfway through the year. Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

Ryuuka smirked, " I'm not. I'm trying to get you to improve your tennis because you're getting boring to play against."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and whacked the back of his twins head. He paused a moment before smiling softly. Last time he checked their scored stood at 122-114 matches to him. She was just doing that to cheer him up.

The silence hung once again in the room as they stared at the other.

_You better get better._

_You better kick ass over there._

_Don't you dare die._

_I will see you on the court._

_You're still hiding something from me..._

Rinko hovered quietly in the doorway as she suppressed a small smile. She couldn't help but think to herself, 'Some things never change.' as she observed her children. And from the bottom of her heart, she hoped that nothing would change.

Ryoma sipped his grape flavoured Fanta as he sat waiting for his flight. His eyebrow twitched as his father giggled at his perverted magazine hidden behind his paper. On top of that, the idiot was dressed as a monk, claiming he would take over the temple duties of a friend when they get to Japan. There was something so wrong with that image.

"Kaa-san, oyaji is reading his perverted magazines again," came a voice, with a smirk from behind them. Ryoma tilted his head back, green-black hair fell back as he was met with the sight of his twin, albeit upside down. Looking sideways, he was met with the sight of his furious mother that was closing in on his father.

Pulling his father away by his ear, his mother waved to them, yelling to behave whilst she sorted the old man out. Ryoma snorted as the scene they were causing and merely pulled down his cap. Though, his eyebrow rose when Ryuuka appeared just outside his vision, sipping her cherry flavoured Fanta.

"I thought you couldn't leave the hospital," Ryoma said quietly, "they haven't controlled it yet; not at managable level."

"As long as I'm not straining myself it will be fine. The new treatment is working better they say, " Ryuuka's reply came softly. "I can go for the operation in a few months."

Ryoma looked up sharply and truly saw his sister for the first time that day. His heart broke as he saw her. Her proud head lowered as she ignored the muttered words and stares around her as she sat in a wheelchair. She met his gaze for a moment and smiled sadly.

I_ promised I would came._

_You came in a wheelchair, for me?_

_Of course, silly. It was the only way and I did promise._

_...Thank you._

"I forgot to give you this," Ryuuka suddenly said, reaching for a bag strung onto the wheelchair. It was her tennis bag. She opened it and pulled out her favourite blue racket. That was always a custom between the two. Ryoma used red while Ryuuka used blue. Ryoma took it and looked at her.

"So you remember me and our promise," Ryuuka merely replied. Ryoma looked shocked before smiling slightly. It was something he would do if their roles were reversed.

"All passengers for flight 214 Air Atlantic for Tokyo Japan are to report to gate 7. I repeat, all passengers for flight 214 Air Atlantic for Tokyo Japan are to report to gate 7."

The twins looked up at the sound of the intercom and Ryuuka silently asked the question and Ryoma nodded. it was his flight. He slipped the racket into his own tennis bag with his three red rackets. He paused before taking out his spared red one and handed it to Ryuuka. Not say a word, she accepted it.

Their parents popped out of nowhere, ready to g. Rinko and Ryuuka would be staying in America. Nanjiroh would be leaving for Japan with Ryoma. They will stay at one of their houses, the closest to the temple and Seigaku. Nanako, who takes care of the house, will stay with them while they stay in Japan. She was Nanjiroh's niece.

The two faced each other at the security gates. Ryuuka had to look to her twin, but that was nothing new. They stared at each other while their parents said their farewells and threats of burning porn magazine if someone did not behave themselves. Ryomalowered his cap, and action that ryuula mirrored. Neither were comfortable showing their emotions in public.

"I'll see you in Japan, Ryuu" was all Ryoma said. Their parents looked at them and sweatdropped. Ryuuka stayed silent, staring at the floor. A smirk played on her lips and she raised her head to meet her twin's gaze full on, only to say.

"Ryo, get your ass on that plane."

Ryoma sighed and pulled out his iPod. The people on the train were so noisy. It was rather annoying. If they couldn't play tennis properly then they should get a teacher. Ryoma pulled down his cap and laughed inwardly as he thought, 'only idiots confuse the two grips.'

Getting off the train, Ryoma paid no notice to the others that also got off until he paused to survey his surroundings. He had no idea how to get to the tennis tournament and had to ask a girl. Walking off to the gate she said, Ryoma wondered what Ryuuka was doing.

'Probably sleeping, considering the time difference,' Ryoma thought, 'and she better be right about there being good players here in Japan.'

Finally, Ryoma made it to the match, after finding out that he had been sent in the wrong direction, and discovered he was disqualified for being late. Ryoma merely sighed, shrugged and walked off. It was no skin off his back, though he was peeved that the day was wasted and he didn't get to play anyone decent in tennis.

At the end of the day, Ryoma was more than slightly irritated. The guy whom he crushed was supposedly a finalist of the senior division. The idiot was so weak that Ryoma didn't even play with his left hand. Though, he did meet the girl that gave him the wrong directions. She turned out be related to oyaji's old coach.

Sighing, Ryoma called out "Taimeda!" as he slipped off his shoes and entered the house. He ignored his dad and said hello to Nanako. Ryoma bypassed the living area and walked up the stairs to his room. dropping his tennis bag on the floor, Ryoma booted up his laptop. Before heading to the bathroom for a long bath, Ryoma sent an e-mail to his about his first tournament and a rant about the lack of opponents. In the tub filed with hot water and lavender bath salts, Ryoma relaxed. He could feel the tension slip away as he sighed. He refused to think about the next day. he refused to think about what his first day at school in Japan without his twin would be like.

Ryoma walked to Seishun Gakuen with a frown firmly placed on his face. Everything just seemed wrong as he made his way to school. There was an English breakfast, the weather was perky and despite the walk being short, it was boring walking alone. He finally reached the school and reported to the office. The lady that sat behind the desk was old but refined inn the old Japanese sense. Looking up, her blue gaze locked on golden orbs and she gave a warm smile.

"You must be Echizen Ryoma?" she asked cheerily and Ryoma winced slightly. Oh yes, another reason this morning was bad because it was morning. And he hated morning people. He merely nodded in response as she handed him some papers.

"Everything is already arranged, Echizen-kun, including your application for the tennis club. Your father was quite insistent about that and Ryuzaki-sensei fetched it personally. Are you a good player?"

"Ah," Ryoma replied, his eyes blinking in shock at her question and statements. She gave another smile and chuckle as she waved him off, "Don't forget to get every teacher to sign the form and return it at the end of the day."

Ryoma left the office with his head slightly spinning. Shaking his head slightly, Ryoma found a map of the school form the papers and proceeded to find his class.

Inside the office, Morita Miko chuckled at her thoughts. Like father like son. Ryoma-kun reminded her so much of his father, Nanjiroh. After all, she did work at this school for a very long time.

"Something funny, Morita-san?" the principle asked as he stepped into the office. Morita shook her head and smiled at the younger man. "Just wondering how history repeats itself. I dare say that the tennis club will do better than expected."

"Oh," Ishikawa Shika asked in surprise, "Why is that?"

"It's not everyday we get a student who has won four consecutive Junior American Tournaments and reigning champions in various mix doubles tournaments. Son of the professional player, The Samurai Nanjiroh. Though, I do wonder when his sister will be joining us. They are quite the doubles team, if his file is anything to go by."

Ishikawa hummed in interest as he picked up Echizen Ryoma's file from the desk. He quietly wondered what Ryuzaki was planning for the tennis club and a part of him couldn't wait to see what the boys would do this year.

Ryoma sat by the window in class and stared out the said window. He was bored. The things being done weren't even remotely interesting and most of it he knew already. Then there was English. He couldn't remember much of that lesson because he opted to sleep through it. He was fluent in it anyway.

The bell rang for the end of class eventually and Ryoma gave a sigh of relief. It had been boring and there was this loudmouth that talked all the time, Everyone else stared and talked in loud whispers about him. Ryoma rolled his eyes. They were idiots if they thought he couldn't hear them.

Ignoring everyone else, Ryoma packed up his things and made a beeline for Office. after handing in the forms, Ryoma made his was to the tennis courts. He came to Japan to play tennis and for that reason alone. The loudmouth followed him and they bumped into a senior. Apart from that nothing happened as they reached the tennis courts. There wasn't anyone there because the regulars were at a practice match, or at least that is what Katsuo and Kachiro said. At least they were quiet.

Ryoma lent against the fencing around the tennis court as he watched the other three freshmen play a 'game'. Ryoma snorted. That was not a good idea because it had to a be some trick to it. It was likely to con money out of freshmen. japan had this thing about respect and seniority. It was very different from America were, at least in his old school, seniority was based of skill while on the court. Ryoma just wondered as he watched the serves with sharp eyes about how weird Japan was.

Ryoma sighed as he shit the can with his serve, knocking it down to reveal the rocks. He then proceeded to do target practice with the can. It was fun tormenting his 'sempais'. Ryoma's eyes narrowed as a ball came hard and fast to hit the can. It left a dent. Turning around, Ryoma noted it was the senior from earlier and his right ankle was hurt. He seemed to hold authority both on and off the court. He was a senior and maybe a regular.

The fun was over, so Ryoma merely turned away. He was done here and if there was no tennis there was no point in sticking around. Two girls stopped him, one looking vaguely familiar but he brushed it aside. It was Momoshiro that demanded his attention.

"I heard from Ryuzaki sensei that you can use the Twist Serve," he said, making Ryoma look at the guy.

"So?" Ryoma replied. It was no big deal, both him and Ryuu had been able to do it for years.

"I'm going to crush you before you bud," Momoshiro said, making Ryoma glare at him. Lots of people have said that to him but none have suceeded. Perhaps the closest person was his father. Then again the old man was a pro who quit just before he won a Grand Slam. Ryoma sighed. He would never understand his after, neither will Ryuu. They never knew what made him quit.

The match began and Ryoma glared at his opponent. no one told him when to use what move. They had to earn it, though his eyes drifted to the guy's right ankle for just a moment. Ryoma sighed and merely did what the guy wanted. He did his Twist Serve twice before his opponent could return it. Then he won the rally with a drop volley.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said, switching hands. He hoped the guy took the hint and called off the match before he further injured himself. Thankfully he did.

Ryoma sat at his desk after a long bath and completed homework. He logged onto Skype and the time drew closer. His computer beeped to show that someone wanted to have a conversation with him. Ryoma clicked it and glared at the image on the screen.

"Ryuu, where the Hell have you sent me? They are all mad and I have yet to see someone worth playing tennis with! The only guy I played was injured! And, baka oyaji is being a baka all the time!" Ryoma complained to the screen.

Ryuuka watched her brother and chuckled. She grinned and shook her head. "It's only your first day and oyaji is always a baka. I've done some research and I think you will enjoy playing for the team. There are some strong opponents. Watch out for these players.."

Ryoma watched his sister as she trailed off, searching for something. He frowned but stayed quiet. "Ah! Here it is. There's this guy that the pros have their eyes on, Tezuka. And Sanada, Atoba and this other guy. He's known as the 'Child of God'. Name's Yukimura. There are some scary players with different techniques scattered throughout the tournaments."

Here Ryuuka smirked and glared at her twin, "That's if you make the team. You will be the first since oyaji if you do." Ryoma rolled his eyes and nodded. He sent her a smirk if his own.

"I'll make it. E-mail the list," Ryoma said, before he dropped his smirk and eyes became serious, "Now, how are you?"

And with that they chatted long into the night. Some things serious and some things not. Mostly about tennis and techniques. They were Echizens, tennis was a way of life for them.

For the first time since he got to Japan, Ryoma fell asleep with a smile on his face. Karupin meowed as she made herself comfortable. Ryoma may be her master but she loved his twin just as much. After all, Ryuuka had given Ryoma Karupin for his birthday last year. And he had given her Chewy...

* * *

Read and review. What do you think? Lol, cookies if you can guess what Chewy is!  
BHz.


	2. Chapter 2

Aniki

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do I own any brands mention herein; it's all just to go with the storyline.

Summery: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?

Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)

Note: Ryoga does not exist!  
Note: I don't know who to pair them up with. It will be yaoi for Ryoma (duh) and het for Ryuuka (double duh. I don't really like any of the female characters also if anyone wants yuri I will need to create an OC. I favour Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, Sanada or maybe someone stranger like Akutsu? Requests will be taken into consideration. As for my OC it's a toss up between Tezuka and Fuji, if Ryo doesn't get paired with them.

If you research Sickle Cell Anemia, you will notice that I have kept in line with the disease. It's due to mutant haemoglobin blood vessels produced from a recessive gene. The cells are sickle-shaped. Firstly, the shape doesn't allow for efficient, it any, oxygen or nutrients to be carried so the body suffocates and starves itself. It is also very painful. The shape blocks the thinner veins and injures them. This also occurs in the organs as the veins thin out there. A heart transplant is extreme but I need something that would stop Ryuuka from playing tennis. It is a fatal disease and there is no 'cure' as it is genetic. Most people, without treatment, don;t live past 15. Treatment is: blood transfusions (temporarily), bone marrow transplant (the area of the mutant gene.) and new gene therapy. It can extend ones life by 25 years and longer. I had to study it in High school Biology.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Freshman

Ryoma glared at his so-called sempai. The Arai guy was really getting on his nerves. No one took his rackets! Ryoma clenched his hands into fists at the older boy's taints. His bag had Ryuuka's racket. The one she entrusted to him before he left America. Not to mention his rackets were all top of the range and cost a pretty penny. They were customized for him.

"If you are so confident then face me now. But you don't have a racket... Here, use this one, " Arai said as he threw an old racket to Ryoma. Ryoma just stared at the older boy. For all the rules he sprouted about seniors and respecting them, he acted childish. Looking at the racket, Ryoma held back a sigh. He would have to play with the old, half-broken racket.

Ryoma walked to the other side of the courts, replying to the question asked by merely saying, "There are some. .. who play tricks because they're weak."

When Arai basically admitted to taking is rackets Ryoma kept walking. he beat this punk for daring to take his rackets. "Come on, let's play," Ryoma said, face blank as he accepted the challenged.

Everyones attention was on the match. No one believed that he could win using the old racket. Ryoma just waited. He would beat this 'sempai' into the ground and all the way to Hell. Though, even he frowned when he hit the first ball. The racket was terrible. The second ball was just as bad. Ryoma wondered as he tapped the racket. The strings were lose and the frame old. It rattled and had a weird impact noise. There was no spin. But if he...

Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he readied himself to received the next ball. Just before he hit the ball, Ryoma twisted his whole body to add the spin and speed needed and successfully returned the ball. He easily won the game. But he still wasn't happy. He didn't care about the petty respect Arai had a fuss about. Respect was won on the court; earned not expected. And when Arai tried to drop out of the match, he lost more respect in Ryoma's eyes.

"Yadda," Ryoma replied, gripping the ball. Arai would pay for taking his sister's racket. No one could touch it until she came back. No one.

Ryoma sighed as he put down his pen and turned to his computer. Clicking the invite to chat, Ryoma was met with the image of his twin. Golden eyes darted around her face as he took in the changes. She was still too thin and pale.

"Hey," Ryoma said softly with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

Ryuuka laughed and smiled, "Today was on of the better days. I could actually play some tennis, supervised of course. And yours?"

"I'm playing in the ranking tournament tomorrow. I have a feeling that it may prove interesting but I'll hold my judgement until after. The regulars look interesting though." Ryoma said. Before he could say anything else, he gave a start as Karupin jumped onto his lap and meowed at the girl. Karupin pawed at the screen.

Laughing, Ryuuka said, "Hello Karupin. are you taking care of my brother for me? And keeping the old pervert inline?"

Karupin meowed happily at his mistress and as Ryoma stroked her fur. The next moment a rather large fluff ball jumped up onto the bed next to Ryuuka. Ryoma chuckled at the sight of Chewy, the Chow Chow. He had been a small pup when Ryoma had gotten him for his twin. Now, the dog was quite big and very playful but fiercely loyal. And he loved to chew things, especially their father's magazines. Hence, Chewy.

"Hey Chewy. You make sure she doesn't over do it, alright?" The dog barked and attempted to lick the screen. Ryoma nodded with a small smile as he turned his attention back to his twin.

"I hope I get to play against Tezuka. He's the captain and they say he is undefeated," Ryoma said as he carefully observed his twin. She was still hiding something but what he couldn't tell.

"Ryo," Ryuuka said out of the blue, "Are you going to use all of your techniques or keep them for a tight spot?"

Ryoma looked at Karupin and shrugged, "I'll play as well as I need to."

Ryuuka nodded before moving onto inane things as the night wore on. Noting the black bags under her eyes and the weariness carefully hidden in her face, Ryoma halted the conversation early, claiming he needed rest before the tournament. She didn't call him out on his lie nor did he comment on how tired she gotten after playing some light tennis.

Logging off, Ryuuka sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted and maybe, jus maybe, she pushed herself too far that afternoon while playing tennis.

"I'm okay, okaa-san," Ryuuka said as she noted her mother's worried presence, "Just tired. I didn't sleep that well last night, despite feeling better today."

Rinko said nothing as she moved the laptop and put it way. A silence fell over the room for a few moments before she broke it, "When are you going to tell him?"

Ryuuka didn't reply. She stared at her hands. She finally responded, "When there is no other option. Okaa-san, Ryo already hates the fact that he was not my match for the bone marrow transplant. And you have seen what he was like this past few months when I got worse. The main reason I asked him to go is that if something... if something happens he has at least gotten some feel of being without me. Ryo," Ryuuka swallowed, "Ryo can't know that even of the transplant works I may never play tennis again without a heart tranplant too. You know he would give up everything if he found out that my sickle cell disease has damaged my heart to that extent. He would focus on me and not on his tennis. And you heard Ryo. He won't play without me. Ryo can't stop living his life because I can't go back to the way I used to be. He can't okaa-san. I can't do that too him."

Rinko could only stare at her daughter. She forgot how close the twins were sometimes, but then there were moments like this that showed they would the other in front of their own well being. Rinko smiled a sad smile as she thought, 'No wonder they are such a good doubles pair.'

The first day of the tournament came faster than Ryoma would have liked as he had to push away the mystery that was his twin and concentrate on the upcoming matches.

Ryoma walked towards the courts and sighed inwardly when he saw the two guys and the loudmouth Horio. The loudmouth was wearing the horrendous shirt. Closing his eyes, Ryoma just walked past them as they wished him good luck. As if he didn't hear loudmouth's doubts just a few moments before. Before he could fully walk past them, the scary-faced sempai sent them off. Ryoma just stared at the guy for a moment. He had a random thought at what Ryuuka would do to the guy when she saw him. He almost winced at what she would say. Ryoma responded at his question as he walked away but he couldn't help but comment on what Ryuuka would say.

"Ooh, scary."

Best case scenario she would ask awkward questions and bug him. Worst case, she would demand to give him a make over so he didn't scare people. Or make him wear a paper bag over his head.

With these thoughts, Ryoma walked behind the courts only to be met with an old sight. there was a girl practicing her swings. The pigtailed girl transformed in his mind to a green-haired girl with a shoulder length hair. She swung her racket, alternating grips from eastern to western with each swing. But she was frowning to herself and muttering how something wasn't right. That she wasn't comfortable until to balanced herself properly.

The image faded and Ryoma walked past her, bumping her so her form was correct. He couldn't help it, she reminded him of Ryuuka when they first started playing tennis. Oyaji always said that it was Ryoma that had the flare. Okaa-san said it was Ryuuka that had the drive. In the end, neither matter as they loved to play together.

"You bend your knees too much. And don't flip your wrist like that...You opened your shoulders too much and you hair is too long. You should cut it," he commented as he walked passed. He couldn't help it and the hair was really too long...

Ryoma kept walking, forgoing the warm up and entered the court. The chatter stopped and Ryoma rolled his eyes beneath his eye lids. The two newbies and the loudmouth came running at him but Ryoma was more interested in the regular that was behind him. Feeling the challenging stare, Ryoma opened his eyes and met the gaze head one. He wasn't one to back down.

'There are two regulars in my block. They will be the challenge as everyone expect the existing regulars to pass the selection without much trouble,' Ryoma thought as the matches began. He was facing a no-namer. He wasn't much of challenger as Ryoma easily chased down his returns and returned them at his (Ryoma's) average speed. Though, the screaming girls were getting on his nerves. He hated fangirls. Then again, he had fans back in America and he could only hope they weren't like that. And he didn't have Ryuuka to sacrifice to get away. No one would take the loudmouth as a replacement.

As he finally finished and handed in his 6-0 score at the table, Ryoma made his way to his bag. He was once again surrounded by the first years. Ryoma sighed but said nothing. He was there only hope of having a representative freshman on the team. Something that as practically unheard of. Ignoring the chatter, Ryoma's stomach grumbled.

"Eto, hungry?" Ryoma said out loud and pondered why he was hungry. he ate the usual breakfast but the matches haven't been that hard. Oh well.

The two thirds of the freshman trio sat with him as they ate. He was hungry and although they ate, the loudmouth still talked. Nothing seemed to shut him up. When the last third entered with data, Ryoma just ignored it. There was little to nothing he could really prepare for an hour before the match. It was better to just face it on the court. Ryuuka had also said on various occasions that he had a highly tuned tennis sense. That he thought better on the court where he could just react naturally. So with that, Ryoma went outside to find a wall.

He found a wall behind the courts that he could practice his hitting and warm up. He merely did his favourite. He hit all the balls on one spot. It was not long before he felt a presence behind him. It was the girl from before. She just wished him good luck before running off. Ryoma frowned and shrugged it off. maybe all girls in Japan were weird.

Walking onto the court, the sempai from the other day tried to warn him about a Mamushi or Viper. Ryoma frowned but shrugged it off. Come what may, he would face it. Ryoma could feel his heart pound at the thought of a challenging match. Then again, Ryoma rectified his thoughts. Maybe everyone in Japan was weird; it would certainly explain his oyaji's behaviour...

The match began with his serve and Ryoma just etsted the waters with a medium speed, normal slice serve. He wanted to see how his opponent moved and reacted. The snake sempai matched his set speed and even tried to lob the ball. Ryoma took the invite for a smassh and he returned it, barely as it hit the net.

Picking up his hat which fell off during his jump, Ryoma wondered about the snake sempai. He had a scary face but he moved well on court. He seemed like a stamina player and he had a long reach. And that he was stubborn. Snake, or Kaidoh, was making him run. Ryoma smirked, no one was more stubborn than him.

And then it happened. The specialty shot of Kaidoh. The ball curved due to abnormal, named "Snake". It made the score 15-all. Ryoma had to smirk. Now, it was interesting. Kaidoh would make him run with the snake. Either he would lose due to mistakes or lack of stamina.

Smirking, Ryoma had to get serious. Oh, how he loved people's expressions when he did this. "  
Heh, returning it at that angle..."

He switched the racket from his right hand to his dominant, left hand.

"Made mada dane."

Ryuuka had always said that his catchphrase would one day drive someone crazy. It had an annoying effect when coupled with his smirk. Ryoma just waited for that day. It would be amusing.

Ryoma git ready. Returning that snake shot would be difficult as the spin and angle was awkward. He would need fine point control and change the spin enough to make the ball a good return. But Ryoma was not giving up. He opted to hit low and deep. He would force Kaidoh to bend, losing stamina faster than normal. He finally got a snake for his efforts, barely managing a return and then hitting it out by centimeters. Ryoma smirked. Now, this was a game.

Forcing fast footing, Ryoma managed to keep up with the snake but he knew this would drain his energy. In retaliation, he hit low and deep. No one seemed to have picked up not it, not even Kaidoh.

Ryoma panted as he ran. Inwardly he cursed, 'how much stamina does this guy have?' The score was 40-love. And he kept up the pace. very soon Kaidoh would be feeling the strain of the match. Ryoma's golden eyes got a triumphant gleam as Kaidoh was startled by the strength of his shots. And now the match truly begun.

Game won by Echizen. Kaidoh tripped over his own tired feet as he chased down the ball. He only started to realise, along with everyone else, what had been happening the whole match. Kaidoh was panting now. Ryoma just served, keeping it low and deep. The rally continued until Kaidoh couldn't return it and it hit the net.

Despite it all, Kaidoh kept fighting. It was refreshing to play against someone who didn't give up when they were losing. Ryoma merely kept up the speed. At 3-all it was time for a mental blow.

"Snake is," Ryoma said as he chased down the ball, "Buggy Whip Shot!" and hit the ball. Ryoma smirked as he did the move his sister had begun to learn before she was hospitalized. He had just perfected it watching Kaidoh and felt good. It was soon his match point and he won 6-3 by returning snake with a fast paced ball.

The crowd murmured at his win. Ryoma just stood there, tired. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was only when Kaidoh started to hit himself did he speak up. Ryoma walked over to him and grabbed the racket to stop further damage.

The crowd watched shocked. Ryoma just looked up from beneath his cap. "Don't take for granted your ability to play tennis with a healthy body even if you did lose. There are some brilliant players who don't have that privilage. Train, get better. Don't destroy the gift you have. That's the lowest of low," was all Ryoma said, eyes flashing.

Kaidoh looked shocked for a moment before walking off the court. Ryoma sighed and pulled his hat down. Ryuuka wold give anything to be able to play tennis even if it would mean losing every game.

"I played a regular today," Ryoma said, "Kaidoh. He used a version of the Buggy WHip Shot. He was pretty good but felll for his own trap. I have one more regular to play," Ryoma told Ryuuka. She smiled and nodded.

"Congrats!" was her reply, "So you biggest match will against the next regular?"

Ryoma nodded. "What about yo? When's you transplant?"

Ryuuka went quiet. "They have scheduled it in two weeks time. I'll e-mail you the exact date. Right now I'm under a combination of blood transfusions and gene therapy. I will continue them when I come to Japan though."

Ryoma nodded, visibly happier than before. "Good. I miss you. I keep catching myself from speaking to you when you're not here. And , you need to keep me from killing Loudmouth!"

"Loud" Ryuuka muttered to herself, "Mouth?" She then burst out laughing. Ryoma pouted and complained. The laughter coming from his son's room made Nanjiroh smile sadly. He prayed everyday that his daughter wold amke it. That the family won't lose their princess. That Ryoma's reason for smiling won;t be taking away. Because it seemed lately that the only things that mattered to his son was his twin, his tennis and his cat. Nanjiroh sighed.

Logging off, Ryuuka sighed and looked out the window. The sun was out as the time difference was huge. It was disconcerting to try and think in the other's time zone while talking. It was really all too confusing. But that was not the biggest problem. True, she was in for the bone marrow transplant. But that might not work. The specialists narrowed down three regions where the defective cells were. By replacing them with natural cells, they should cancel the effect or something like that. All she really cared about is that if it worked, she could play tennis like how she used to. After the heart transplant that is.

The heart transplant. She was on the list but it was not hopeful. She had an incurable disease that redlisted her. They would only give the heart if no one else needed it immediately and if the heart was harvested nearby. It was a slim chance. The doctors knew it Her parents knew it. She knew it.

All she had was hope. Without it, she would have no purpose to live. Between her disease and heart, she could rarely walk alone.

Ryuuka sighed and pressed the button for the nurse. The blond lady, Mellisa, entered and smiled.

"Yes?" Mellisa asked.

"If you not busy," Ryuuka asked with a smile, "could you come down with me outside? I have the urge to hit some balls around."

Mellisa mocked sighed but nodded. She smiled as she fetched the wheelchair. This happened every time the young girl spoke to her twin. Ryuuka had the urge to pick up her racket. The fire that died a little each day was reborn. It was heart breaking yet inspiring to see. But even the strongest spirits were breakable.

Mellisa helped Ryuuka into the wheelchair and grabbed her tennis bag. Wheeling her out, Mellisa thought about Ryuuka's story. Everyone knew it. Ryoma and Ryuuka were up and coming tennis players. They trashed their age division before moving upwards. They made waves when they were invited for the invitational team to Japan two years ago. they turned it down. They were scheduled to play in a tournament in Europe.

But the impact was there. The two ten year olds were a raging force that inspired many. Sports presenters were eager for them to turn pro. Their single games were good but not fully matured. Yet, when they played together, they seemed unstoppable. There were no gaps or weaknesses. They were called the 'Telepathic Twins' on court. They won the high school division for doubles back then. It had been a battle of note and there were a few close calls. But everyone had agreed, they would be amazing when they matured. Then again they were the children of Nanjiroh "The Samurai" Echizen and grandchildren of Sarah Holding (made up!), a former pro.

Now that dream was close to being shattered when Ryuuka was diagnosed with Sickle cell two years ago. and her heart giving out... Mellisa shook her head of negative thoughts as they exited the biulding to the gardens. There were a few other patients and visitors. The came to the space were there where benches and a wall. They area was somewhat busy as it was a popular spot.

Ryuuka smiled at the quiet nurse as she opened the tennis bag. She took out her tennis shoes and a pair of socks to put on. After her shoes were on, she took out her racket and one tennis ball. Standing up, she placed the racket on the wheelchair and stretched. She ignored the curious looks as she walked towards the wall. She bounced the ball in her right hand as she adjusted her grip in her left hand. Unlike her brother, she was right hand dominant andbegan her favourite warm up routine: hitting the ball on the same spot. She kept up a relatively fast pace as she stood quite close to the wall.

After a short time period, Ryuuka caught the returning ball. She then stood back and practice her spins. With each hit she changed the spin making the ball go in all weird directions.

It was after a short time doing this, Mellisa called out, "Ryuuka. I think its time to finish up. You can't keep up or you're going to strain yourself again."

Ryuuka ignored the chatter around her and the curious stares. "Fine. I'm just going too finish off with some serves and returning shots. It's to warm down."

Mellisa nodded and settled down again. Ryuuka stood further back. She bounce the ball and hit a normal slice serve with her left hand. The ball bounced back sharply. Ryuuka's eyes narrowed as she read the path of the ball.

Swinging her racket so the it lightly touched the group in a 360 circle and lifted it up to return the ball with an abnormal swing and spin, due to her ending the stroke with the racket continuing upwards in a circle.

"Piriote return."

Catching the ball with her hand, Ryuuka served again. This time it was the twist serve. The return was to the left, using Quick Step, Ryuuka struck with her Spin shot.

Next she practiced her shots with added top spin and slices, adding angles and swings to them.

A fast returning ball was hit with Finale as the ball practically disappeared when hit. the next moment, Ryuuka was walking back to the wheelchair with the ball in hand. Sweaty and panting slight, Ryuuka sat down and gratefully took the water bottle offered.

"Done?" Mellisa asked. Ryuuka nodded as she put away her racket. 'For now,' she added in her mind. 'for now.'

Inui. Ryoma had been weary walking into that match. He had been a regular and Momo-sempai had spoken of him with respect. There were several pointers to him being a good player. And Inui was at every one of his matches. Ryoma suspected he was a player that collected data. that had never been Ryoma's strong point. he would rather watch the player when facing him. Pregame data was Ryuuka's area. Ryoma sighed as he took up his position. He just wanted to get over these matches so he could focus on important thing, like trying to figure out what was wrong with Ryuuka. And why no one would tell him anything. It was either something small or something serious. Frankly, he didn't like either option.

Inui served and the first point was lost fast. Too fast to be normal. Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the thought. Nevertheless they continued to play, ending with him losing the first game against Inui, in straight points.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the thought. One game down, losing 2-1. Ryoma knew the truth. Inui knew the probabilty of where he was going to hit it. He calculated it from his gathered data. Ryoma sighed.

"What an irritating strategy."

Preparing to serve, Ryoma aimed for a net ball. Ryoma smirked. And the matched continued, with him holding onto his service game.

2-2.

3-2.

Ryoma sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to pick up the pace. You can read my movements. Too bad I've played against someone who knows me and my play better than I do. There are two weaknesses in you strategy,' Ryoma said with a smirk. He served a twist serve. Inui couldn't return it.

"Outplay you by sheer skill and stamina."

and then Ryoma started bouncing on the balls of his feet. The step he only just mastered. The Split-step. Moving, Ryoma could keep up with any ball.

"Or, you make the data obsolete."

And the real game begun. Ryoma just played. He begun to realise his Split step became a one-footed split step.

The match ended 6-4. Ryoma sighed. He was almost guaranteed a spot in the regular team now. Ryoma smiled in relief.

One more match, that was won 6-0 to Echizen, was not even mentionable. Ryoma Echizen was official a Seigaku Regular.

'I did it, Ryuuka. I did it.'

The next day was the first day of practice as a regular. They did the normal warming up as they waited for the captain and the coach. When the coach came, they had to line up. they were given the usual speech. The preliminaries were right around the corner. The regulars had to practice on these courts, freshman to pick up balls. Then...

"Ryoma!" Ryuzaki-sensei called, "Sakuno told me that there was no super-freshman on the girls team. I checked the record. Where is your twin sister?"

Ryoma froze on the spot and stared at his sensei and old family friend. She couldn't have forgotten, could she?...

"I thought she would have joined the girls team and both teams would have gotten new regulars. But she doesn't even attend the school.. Why Ryoma?"

Ryoma swallowed and pulled his cap down. It hurt to remember.

"Ryuuka is still in America for personal reasons. If you wish to know I suggest you speak to oyaji in private," Ryoma said coldly. The whole team stopped and looked at him.

"Nya? Ochibi had an imouto?" Eiji asked, peering at Ryoma curiously, "A chibisuke?"

Ryoma fixed Eiji with a glare. "She would probably kill you if you called her that to her face."

Eiji backed away quickly as Ryoma stormed off, in a bad mood, to warm up. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and rubbed her face tiredly.

"I forgot that Ryuuka was diagnosed two years ago. I thought she was fine and competing again considering those two won the mixed doubles tournament in England lest year."

"His sister is sick? Will she be alright?" Oishi asked, worriedly. No wonder Ryoma was so closed off...

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and shook her head, "I don't know."  
Fuji frowned at the lack of information offered. It seemed like their freshman had a barrage of secrets.

No one said anything too loud that practice. Not even the new trainer and his training menu could break the tension around Ryoma. Inui sighed as the youngest member didn't react like he expected. Most of the time he just didn't react. Inui frowned at the loss of valuable data.

It had been a bad day. Ryoma was ready to kill the next person who irritated him. Sensei had to bring up Ryuuka, and so callously. She had forgotten his twin! That was unforgivable.

Ryoma clenched his hands. They had fought that battle for a long time. Oyaji thought that Ryoma would be the only one to follow in his footsteps. Ryoma had the natural flair for tennis. Ryuuka had a desire to learn. She wasn't a super player like Ryoma, who was a prodigy; but she loved tennis and had a sharp tennis sense. She loved playing it with her brother. At first, Oyaji ignored her. He would only focus on Ryoma. Then okaa-san stepped in and gave him an earful. Ryuuka had her own talents. She could read the ball well and had inherited the 'Samurai Eye'. Yet, she was nothing like Ryoma on the court. She was a logical and analytical player who trapped her opponent. With time she built and refined her tennis sense.

Those were the days.

Ryoma was not in the mood to deal with the ditzy girl with too long hair. When he saw her outside the sports shop where he picked up his regular jersey. When she ran to him and started talking, Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try it on?" she asked.

"I'll wear it tomorrow," he replied and started to walk away. He just to be left alone to ponder the doom and gloom. He winced internally when he realised that he had agreed to go to a tennis club with the freshman trio and the two fangirls. Ryoma sighed as the girl followed him like a lost puppy. It was going to be a long weekend and he couldn't even talk to Ryuuka as she was having some tests and new treatments done. She would either be too sick or too tired to talk.

Ryoma reached his house on autopilot and went straight to his room. His golden eyes were clouded with a despair and sadness as the thought crossed his mind, not for the first time.

What if Ryuuka doesn't make it? Can I... Can I live without her?...

Ryoma yawned as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. He usually wouldn't be awake this early on the weekend but he had to meet the others at the tennis club.

"Ohayo, Nanako-nee-chan," Ryoma said as he sat down at the table and helped himself to the Japanese food.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun," she replied as she placed a wrapped lunchbox next to him, "I prepared your lunch for you to take with."

Ryoma nodded and murmured his thanks. He quickly finished and bid her goodbye as he grabbed his tennis bag and left. Ryoma partly enjoyed the walk to the tennis club. It was a sunny day but not too hot. But the cloud still hung over his head. Ryoma pouted. He just wanted to talk to Ryuuka!

Reaching the club, Ryoma met up with the trio whom waited for the fangirls. They finally arrived and they finally got a court. Kachiro's father was a coach there it seemed.

Playing against the others was boring and Ryoma wondered why he put himself through this torture. They couldn't even suffice as a warm up. But, it reminded him of the times he and Ryuuka would go to the tennis club with their parents, and their grandparents on occasion.

Tennis was a family thing. Hell, each generation had one proffesional tennis player, and they hoped for the twins to become the next two. They would book out a court for the day and pack food. The day would be spent playing singles and doubles. They always managed to draw a crowd with their mock matches, though.

Ryoma was drawn from his thoughts while playing against Loudmouth as a loud, complaining voice echoed. Ryoma followed the group as they headed to court A to investigate.

Watching the scene, Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Any fool who played a sport knew that you had to warm up thoroughly to prevent injury. Then the idiot insulted Seigaku. But before he could act, Kachiro stopped him. It only after the guy's son pitched up did Ryoma act.

"Hey. Do you remember the correct grip now?" Ryoma asked from his spot on the hill. "Hey, teach me something, sir." Ryoma smirked as the man agreed. There was nothing like putting an arrogant idiot in their place.

"Best of one set match. EChizen service to play."

The match was short as Ryoma toyed with his opponent. Instead of waiting, Ryoma let in to the temptation of attacking immediately. He started with a vicious Twist Serve that the old man couldn't move out of the way in time.

"You shouldn't insult your senseis," Ryoma said with a flare in his eyes. "They know better than you."

All the anger had found an (unfortunate) outlet in that match. Ryoma forced the man to run before hitting a passing shot ruthlessly. He didn't use any of his signature moved except his Twist serve.

Forcing the so-called Golden Retriever to the front with net play, the man's leg cramped. And Ryoma smirked.

"And that's why a warm up is necessary if you're going to play a stressful match," Ryoma threw over his shoulder as he made his way back to the bench. His eyes narrowed as the fangirl, the quiet one not the loud one, held his cellphone in her hand.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun," she stuttered as his eyes narrowed further. He tolerated fangirls but drew gthe line at stalkers. "It was ringing during the match. Ano, you have two missed calls."

Ryoma frowned as he reached for the phone that was quickly given to him. Ignoring her, Ryoma flipped the phone open, eyes widening at the name on the screen. He cursed in English, drawing looks from everyone else as he pressed the speed dial 1.

"Ryuuka, are you okay? Is everything alright?" he aked immediately as his twin answered.

"Yeah," came the tired reply, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Ryoma smiled softly, unknowingly raising some eyebrow's from his audience, "I know. It feels like its been forever."

"Aniki, why are we talking in Japanese?" Ryuuka asked, her voice carried a hint of confusion. They hardly ever talked in Japanese, Ryoma cited he spoke enough of it everyday and missed English.

Ryoma laughed before responding in English, "Force of habit. Now don't lie to me. Why do you sound so tired?"

"I went through the last set of tests today, Aniki," she said quietly. She said nothing after that and Ryoma sighed.

"And?" Ryoma prompted.

"They scheduled the operation for the same day as your regionals."

* * *

Read and Review!  
I love Chow Chows. The cutest dogs ever followed closely by huskys. I just wanna cuddle them!

BHz.


	3. Chapter 3

Aniki

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do I own any brands mention herein; it's all just to go with the storyline.

Summery: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?

Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)

Note: Ryoga does not exsist!

Pairings! Vote! It will influence my choice:

RyomaxYukimura -2 (workable and cute!)

RyomaxAtobe -2 (Amusing. I see lots of torture...)

RyomaxSanada -2 (Potentially hot! I see a bro-sis dating the vice-cap)

RyuukaxYukimura -2 (easier to write and very cute fluff)

RyuukaxFuji -1 (I like protective!Fuji)

I can work the story around these pairs. Tell me what you think as I need to start planning... But note that it will only be a slow build up, as these people aren't even sixteen yet...

Chapter Dedication:

RivalAdmirer18 : Okay, first off thank you for a very inspiring review! You questions made me want to write this chapter. Ryuuka is right-handed dominant but is ambidextrous like Ryoma. They are both Single players, all-rounders with a focus on attacking. She doesn't use data tennis like Inui but more of a tennis sense and instinct that has been developed. Between the two, Ryoma is the more talented at tennis but Ryuuka has the drive to become better every day. But, I like to think that training everyday and being close to someone would make them a good doubles pair; being twins is a bonus. Good as the Golden pair? Well, wait for the match! Oh, Ryuuka looks alot like Ryoma but more feminin. Yes, they will be mistaken for the other! (More funny that way) But Ryuuka looks like a girl and Ryoma looks like a (pretty) guy.

**Chapter 2**

_Introducing Echizen Ryoma, the Brat._

Ryoma sat and stared into space. He should be working or practicing or something. But he couldn't bring himself to get up. His mind was whirling at a hundred miles an hour.

Ryuuka's operation is scheduled for the day of the tournament. The operation is a last resort. I will have to play doubles with Momo-sempai. Ryuuka said I should be more social and make friends. Momo-sempai and Kikimaru-sempai have been trying to be my friends. And the trio with the fangirls. Ryuuka only has kaa-san for support in America. The transplant is the last chance at a normal life. The tournament is coming up and I'm expected to perform at the level of a Seigaku regular. Ryuuka isn't here.

Why do I play tennis?

To defeat Oyaji? Why? He irritates us and needs to be shut up, He refused to teach Ryuuka and Sarah-obaa-san stepped in to teach her. To play with Ryuuka and our family? To win? To improve? Why? Why? Why?

The silence offered no answerS. Ryoma sighed and laid his head down. "I want Ryuu," he murmured as tears attempted to escape their prison beneath his eyelids.

~0~0~0~

The phone rang as Nanjiroh picked his nose. He sighed when he realised that Nanako wasn't there to get it. Opening one eye, nanjiroh eyed the phone sic feet away. It would mean him getting up and leaving his recious magazines for a moment. He sighed.

"RYOMA!" he yelled witha smirk, "OI!" Najiroh frowned when he got no answer. Grumbling, he got up and moved towards the phone.

"Moshi moshi," he said, scratching he stomach. Internally he wondered were the Demon cat was. At least the Hell hound wasn't here to chew his precious treasures!

"Nanjiroh! It's Sumire. I need some information that Ryoma told me to ask you," came the voice.

Nanjiroh winced and got the shivers. It was the old hag. "What, hag?"

"Where's your daughter, Ryuuka? I was hoping for the girls team to get some new blood..."

Nanjiroh froze. The old hag was asking about Ryuuka only now? She didn't bother before. He winced at Ryoma's reaction. He hated it when anyone forgot about Ryuuka, especially when she fell ill.

"Ryuuka is still in America. Rinko is with her. She's undergoing a bone marrow transplant to hopefully counter her sickle cell anemia. If it doesn't work... she may never be able to play tennis again. She asked Ryoma to come to Japan so he could atleast play."

Silence met Nanjoroh's statement. He heard a sigh. Sumire felt old. She now knew why Ryoma had turned colder than ice when she questioned him.

"When will she be in Japan?" Sumire asked tiredly. She had to deal with a bratty, frshman prodigy going through a family crisis involving his twin who was halfway across the world. Not good.

"When she's well enough to travel," came the simple reply. Sumire swallowed. "Don't," came Nanjiroh's voice again, more serious than she had ever heard it, "Don't let it get out. Ryuuka doesn't want the press to find out."

'Ryuuka must be in quite a bad state then,' Sumire thought grimly. There was nothing more to say but her goodbyes and put down the phone.

Nanjiroh stared at the phone as he heard the dial tone It was, sometimes, hard to believe what was happening. A very big part of him didn't want to believe it.

'Kami-sama. I haven't been the perfect father but I can't lose my daughter. I can't.'

~0~0~0~

It was one of those days. She felt like hiding from the world. Ryuuka sat in her standard hospital bed as she stared into her handheld mirror. Now she had never been particularly vain, considering she was often mistaken for her brother, but she had to admit to herself that she looked like shit.

She was paler than she had ever been, and she looked sickly. She could trace her veins along her arms, hand and feet. And she was skinny, not in a good way! Ryuuka sighed as she stared mournfully at her image, her collar bone sticking out to emphasize how much weight she had lost. Her hair hung limp and lacklustre. She mused that maybe the fire in her eyes dimmed as well.

Looking at her image she watched as a tear crept from her eye. It slipped down pale cheeks and disappeared from her sight. Then it all came. She could not stop herself from sobbing, shudders racking thin shoulders.

'I don't want to die! It's not fair! Why me? Why can't a live? I'm... I'm scared!'

The word kept repeating in her head. Some made it passed her lips, she didn't know. All that existed in her word was the pain of her situation.

'I don't want to be strong anymore!'

She didn't notice when worried hands tried to comfort her and soft voice tried to calm her down.

'I don't want to be brave!'

She couldn't breathe as her body gasped for air. She didn't notice.

'I don't want to die...'

In the end, Ryuuka Echizen was injected with a sedative to force her to calm down. Her breathing and heart beat had become irregular due to the breakdown. She was under watch for the next 48 hours. And Rinko EChizen had to be called in.

It was a bad day but one that didn't surprise any of the nurses whom had watched the young girl deal with the news of her own impending death calmly and reassure her family. There was only so much a person could take.

~0~0~0~

Ryoma sighed as they did another day of hellish training under the two sadists: Tezuka and Inui. And, of course, under threat of the vegetable Inui juices. Ryoma could feel the bile creep up his throat at the mere thought of it. Thinking about it, he should add the coach to the growing lists of sadists. And Fuji for liking it!

Gulping back water, Ryoma shuffled to the change rooms as they were dismissed. Having a quick shower, which did wonders for his aching muscles, he got dressed. His muscled burned pleasantly, reminding him of the training he underwent. Maybe, he was a sadist too.

Ryoma's stomach grumbled, breaking his thoughts. 'Food,' Ryoma thought and he nodded to himself as he walked to the nearest fastfood joint.

Walking, he thoughts drifted. Ryuuka was having the operation that basically her life as she knew it, depended on. It was a last shot. It was on the day of the tournament. He, Ryoma, wanted to be there with her, but couldn't as he had to be here in Japan to play for his team. He didn't like that. Oh, and there was something that she was hiding from him; something big enough to make this operation seem minor.

Ryoma swallowed as he stomach dropped as he remembered everything about his sister's disease he had learnt from Google. Extreme pain, damaged blood vessels, lung damage, organ damage, breathing difficulties... The list went on. So many things could be wrong or could go wrong. That could be wrong.

Ryoma sighed as he walked into MacDonanlds. He glanced at the menu and contemplated what to get. Someone bumped into him from behind. Ryoma turned around to give the said person a tongue lashing about manners and personal space.

"Oi," came the familair voice, which Ryoma found to be Momoshiro from Seigaku.

Ryoma stared at the taller senior and sighed again. There was just something about the guy that pissed him off. Thinking about it, Momoshiro sounded like his baka father.

Before their conversation could really progress a girl interrupted them with her questions. She was around his height and rather plain. Though she hinted at having decent knowledge about tennis. More importantly, there was this fire, small but still there, in her eyes; hiding behind the smirk that played on her lips. Just like Ryuuka.

Ryoma's eyes softened. This girl was just like Ryuuka. Just before she was about to leave, it was Ryoma who called out, "Wait!" She turned towards him, waiting. "Echizen Ryoma. May I ask your name?"

"You can call me, Anne-chan," the girl replied with a smile after she got over her shock. Unknowingly, two girls were having a mental breakdown by the windows.

"Why?" Tomoko partially screamed, "Why is Ryoma-sama interested in her?"

Sakuno, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst into tears. 'Waaah!'

~0~0~0~

Ryoma sighed as he stood and stared at the pair of players in front of him. They were telling him he had to play doubles..with Momoshiro. Ryoma frowned and glared, he didn't play doubles with anyone but Ryuuka. Before Momoshiro could utter a word, Ryoma walked away.

"I don't play doubles."

He left three shocked players behind him as he made his way to the vending machine. He needed Ponta.

"EH?" Momoshirou exclaimed, "Echizen!" He called after his kohai. The green haired boy just kept walking. The doubles pair just looked at each other.

"Some people just can't play doubles," the one murmured to the other as the tall boy chased after the smaller one.

Getting his Ponta, Ryoma noticed someone waving at him. He blinked, 'Anne-san?' Ryoma shrugged and walked over as he opened his can.

"Echizen-kun! I didn't expect to see you over here. You play doubles?" she asked enthusiastically.

Ryoma merely shrugged, "We were looking for some courts to have a match. We didn't know that this was doubles only. I don't play doubles, only mixed doubles with my twin sister."

"Sister? Then why don't you call her over," Anne said with a smile, "I'm curious to see you play. Your sister must be pretty good."

Ryoma smiled slightly. Anne really reminded him of Ryuuka. She had that fire about tennis. "Ryuuka is in America right now. She's an excellent tennis player," Ryoma said, eyeing the tennis match happening on the court, "You're a lot like her, Anne-san."

"Really?" Anne asked surprised, before smiling again, "I would love to meet her, even play her sometime."

Ryoma smiled slightly at her and nodded, "I'm sure she would too when she comes to Japan."

"Echizen!" Momoshiro's voice cut through their conversation as he approached the pair.

"Oh, hello again," Momoshiro greeted Anned before turning once again to Ryoma, "I thought you won some doubles tournaments with your sister?"

Ryoma glared at the boy before nodding as he drank his grape ponta.

"So why do you say you don't play doubles?" Momoshiro asked angrily.

"I don't," Ryoma stated bluntly as he met Momoshiro's stare unblinkingly, "I only play mixed with Ryuuka."

Momoshiro stared at the freshman before shaking it off. The boy could be scary when he wanted to! "Well," Momo siad, scratching the back of his head "Shall we look for another court?"

Ryoma sighed and looked around. It was busy and highly unlikely that it would clear our anytime soon so that they could play singles. There was one option left...

"We can use the court at my house," Ryoma stated and got a shocked look from Momoshiro. But it was Anne who reacted first.

"You have your own court?" she asked, shocked.

Ryoma shrugged, "My family plays a lot of tennis. we've always had our own courts."

In the meanwhile, Momshiro got over his shock and was grinning like a madman. "Well then," he said, "let's go!"

Ryoma nodded and said goodbye to Anne, who waved them off with a smile before returning her attention to the doubles match.

~0~0~0~

Sumire Ryuzaki stared at the piece of paper, mentally cursing it with every fibre of her being. She hated this part of her job. She knew she should not have left it to the last minute but it was an important and difficult choice.

The piece of paper next to it gave her some relief, but not much. It was ironic that five lines of neat kanji tormented her so. She sighed and massaged her forehead.

Breathing out, she looked at the all-important team list for the tournament that was happening the next day. She needed a line up. Tezuka had given her a suggested list and for that, she was really grateful.

'We have Doubles 1, that is always the golden pair. Singles one will be Fuji as Tezuka won't be paying the first match,' she summarized to herself, 'but the problem lies with Doubles 2. We don't have a second doubles team, only singles players: Taka, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen. A Kaidoh-Momo air was asking for trouble, but a Taka-Momo pair had some virtue. Then there was the wild card: Echizen. Could the brat play with another member of the team? He was a champion doubles player after all.'

'And Tezuka wants him in doubles with Momo. They get along, apparently,' Ryuzaki considered as she tapped her pen on her desk, 'I too am curious to see his limits.'

'Maybe we should try this...' she thought as she penned down her final list. And a small part of her prayed that she wasn't making a mistake...

~0~0~0~

Her laptop beeped as she logged into her e-mail, indicating new messages. Ryuuka frowned as she realised it was from Ryoma. She glared at the e-mail. The idiot had left her waiting for two hours for the customary chat. And he didn't show. 'He better have a bloody good explanation!' she thought vicious as she clicked on the e-mail.

_I'm SO sorry, Ryuu!_

_I spent the afternoon (after practice) arguing with one of my teammates (wow that sounds weird) over who was most likely to play Singles 3. It was Momoshiro. He challenged me to a match. We ended up at a street court where they only played doubles. I refused, naturally and we played on the temple grounds instead._

_My only excuse is that I lose track of time. I did beat him 6-3 in the end. He's pretty good, and he's a power player. Good Dunk Smash._

_I also ran into a girl who reminds me quite a bit of you. Haven't seen her play yet but she's got the data side down. I think you would like her..._

_I don't know when you will read this but please call me when you have a chance BEFORE your op. Please? _

_Love,_

_The Good twin._

~0~0~0~

Ryoma's eye twitched when their dear coach announced the order for the first match. He had to count backwards from twenty not to throw what would be a childish temper tantrum.

He had to play double, with Momoshiro. Not that he had anything against his sempai but he did not play doubles with anyone but Ryuuka. Ryoma's gold eyes narrowed as he stared down his coach. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now.

Ryuzaki-sensei winced slightly at the rage barely hidden in the stare directed at her. Most of the team, bar Tezuka, were shocked at the order. But Echizen looked furious.

She cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, "The first match means that all five matches must be played. It would be in our best interest not to let anyone gather data on us. That is why Tezuka is not playing Singles 1. But we must not show weakness! I had some trouble drawing up the order as we have a majority of singles players."

She rounded on Ryoma and met his gaze evenly, "I remembered that you are in fact a doubles champion. I'm relying on you, Echizen, to show your experience and bring us a win on our weakness slot: Doubles 2."

Ryoma glared and let out a soft sigh. Pulling his cap down, he muttered, "Fine, but don't expect miracles. The only person I've ever been able to pay with is Ryuuka."

~0~0~0~

"Doubles 2 will now begin, Seigaku Momoshiro-Echizen and Gyokurin Izumi-Fukawa. Please take the courts."

Ryoma just stared at the two players that were taunting them. It spread like wildfire just before the match that they haven't played a doubles match before. Not together, at least. And it was just their luck that it was the pair from the night before.

"You would have won if it was singles," the one said. Ryoma smirked and lowered his head. There was no one to shout at him for provoking his opponent, so it was time for a little fun.

"That's for sure," Ryoma said, smirk still in place. Momoshiro threw his younger teammate a look. "But it's a lot more fun to beat you at your own game. "

And the match began. The Gyokurin pair had the service. Ryoma got into position, knees bent and ready for action. His racket merely felt like an extension of his own arm. He smirked, this match was theirs.

It was a weak serve as he chased it down, But Ryoma knew better... It was to buy time for an approach. Throwing a quick glance at the pair, Ryoma noted it was a double approach.

"Don't be fooled," Ryoma said sharply to Momoshiro, "There are plenty of holes. Individually they are weaker than us!" And he returned the ball sharply, forcing an attempt at a backhand return. The ball hit the net.

Love - 15.

And the match continued. The Gyokurin pair grew frustrated as they couldn't outplay the pair. Then again, Seigaku as a seeded team. Watching the play, the Gyokurin payer smirked as he found the weakness. They weren't a doubles team and the freshman himself said that he didn't play doubles. So, he hit it down the middle, forcing both players to run to get the ball.

Ryoma scowled. The Gyukurin pair was good and definitely had better teamwork than they did. Even Ryoma had to acknowledge that. Momoshiro was all over the place and it wasn't like Ryoma was not making allowances to his playing style. But they wouldn't win at this rate.

Two games later, they were tied one a piece. Ryoma frowned as he eyed his smirking opponents.

"Momoshiro, come here," Ryoma said as they got ready for the next game.

"Oi, Echizen, have some respect to your sempai," Momo said as he walked towards the shorter male.

"Technically, I am your sempai in doubles," Ryoma remarked casually.

Momoshiro looked stunned for a second but said nothing. As soon as he got close Ryoma started talking quietly.

"We can't keep playing like this. I can read your play but you can't read mine. So, we are going to try Australian formation. You get to the net in the middle and keep low. Guard the front. I'll take the back and cover. If you can't get it, I will and you move in the opposite direction. Individually we can beat them. If you're moving back, call. Say 'Momo' and I will call 'Ryu' if I move forward," Ryoma said sternly.

Momoshiro sighed and scratched his head as he thought about it. "But you're doing most of the work..."

Ryoma glared at him, "I have never lost an official doubles match, and I don't plan to start now!"

"Okay, okay," Momo said, moving to the front as Gyokurin prepared to serve. Getting in the middle, Ryoma took guard at the back. Their positions brought murmurs from the crowd.

"Oooh! Look Oishi, Ochibi and Momo are trying the Australian Position!" Eiji said excitedly.

Oishi looked worried, "But they haven't trained!"

And the match continued. Surprisingly, this worked. Momoshiro was an aggressive player that attacked at the front, usually overpowering their double approach. Ryoma read Momoshiro's every movement and acted accordingly. He was playing his usual game, but this was the only way to win. IN fact the only way to win while playing his style was when he was playing with Ryuuka. Usually she made the concessions.

It ended rather quickly from there, 6-3 to Seigaku. Ryoma smirked at his opponents after they shook hands. They seemed quite stunned at their performance.

"I thought you didn't play doubles? It's obvious you're very experienced!" the one asked.

Ryoma pulled his cap down. "I don't. I only play mixed doubles," was all he said as he walked off court. Momoshiro laughed at his freshman, waving farewell to his opponents.

Stepping off court, a woman stopped Ryoma. Speaking in Japanese, despite being a foreigner, she said, "Ryoma? Ryoma Echizen! I'm Jane McKey from Tennis Star, USA. I would like to ask you a few questions? Why are you in Japan? Are you planning to return to the USA for the Invitational International Team? Are you now playing doubles? Where is Ryuuka, your twin? Are you two planning to defend you individual and doubles titles as the American Junior Champions and the British Junior British Champions?"

Ryoma gave the woman a hard look before answering, "No comment." And walking away.

"Ryoma!" she said again as she followed Ryoma towards the team, "Please, everyone in the tennis community in USA wants to know what happened and where you are and why!"

"No comment."

"Is because you are bored with the lack of challenge in America that you came to Japan?" she tried again.

Ryoma shuffled through his tennis bag and pulled out his phone, "No comment."

"Ryoma please," the lady begged now, "I came all the way to Japan to track you down! Are you aware of the places your sister and your are invited to take on the International Team?"

Ryoma paused but said nothing. She sighed.

"I think is would be best you leave, Miss," Ryuzaki said to the lady as Jane eyed Ryoma's teammates. "You are not to bother my team."

Her eyes widened as she took in the team uniform and the even taking place, "So you have left USA and now attending a Japanese school. You're on their team so you probably not coming back for a while..."

"Miss," Ryuzaki said sternly.

Jane sighed and nodded. Walking away, she called her contacts to get her information on Ryoma's family. Ryuuka wasn't with Ryoma, it seemed. She would investigate this new school. There was a story here, she could smell it. Why would two of the best players leave America for a country that gave little to no chance of going pro? Was it because their father hailed from Japan? Or maybe a new training regime? She would find out....

"It would have been better if you said nothing," Ryoma said quietly as he clicked away on his phone, "Reporters are like dog's. You have just given her something to sniff about."

Ryuzaki looked at Ryoma like he grew a second head, much like the whole team.

Ryoma closed his phone, done whatever he was doing, "I know from experience."

~0~0~0~

Ryoma sighed as he watched the match with a lazy eye. They were still on the doubles matches. He was the sub and it annoyed him. He came to play and the old woman put him in doubles and then a sub. Maybe his father was right about her...

"OI! RYO! Answer your damned phone before I die of old age! It's me, Ryuu! Answer your phone! If you don't I swear I will kick your ass so god damned had that you will feel it next year." came a random voice yelling in English.

"Ryo," the voice whined, "answer already! I really, really need to talk to you! Ryoma Echi-" and the voice was cut off by Ryoma answering.

"Ryuu?" he asked anxiously, ignoring the curious stares his teammates were giving him. Hearing the reply, a smile blossomed on his lips, giving the team a real reason to stare. Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook, muttering.

"No," Ryoma replied in English to whatever was said, "I have time now. I'm the substitute for this match. Everything okay? When's you surgery?"

Golden eyes dulled as Ryoma dropped his gaze, his hands trembling, "You're going to be prepped now?" he asked in a soft voice.

Blue eyes opened as he listened to the English. From their group, only he and Tezuka could follow an English conversation. Tezuka was also listening in with trepidation.

"Are you going to be okay?"

'It's most likely it is the sister,' the tensai thought as he eavesdropped unashamedly, 'and she's going for an operation.'

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," Ryoma said quietly, "and you will be in Japan in no time. You know I would be by you if you'd let me come..."

There was a loud response from the other side and gold eyes flashed in anger, "A stupid match in no reason for me to be half way across the damn world when you're risking your life in surgery!"

There was another angry reply and Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh but he kept listening. He suddenly snorted, "Of course I won't lose my match. Stop worry over such inane things," he said with that cocky smirk.

But it was soon wiped of his lips as Ryoma's eyes dulled once again, "Tell mum to phone me with the news as soon as she knows. I'll see you soon."

"Chat later, Ryuu," Ryoma murmured before he hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment before standing up and leaving.

"Eh?" Momoshiro said as he watched his junior walk away, "Echizen! Where do you think you're going!"

"Leave him." It was Ryuzaki-sensei that spoke, getting everyone's attention, "His sister is going for an operation today. That was probably her."

Everyone, except Tezuka and Fuji, looked at her with wide eyes. They had only heard snippets of the illusive younger twin and the reactions she entice from their cold teammate made them all the more curious.

"Is it wise you let him play today?" Inui questioned out loud, "though it would prove invaluable data of how Echizen handles stressful and emotional situations..."

"Saa," Fuji replied, eyes opened as he watched the retreating figure, "it will be an interesting finals. He is scheduled to play singles."

No one knew what to say as they thought about it.

~0~0~0~

Ryoma winced as Oishi tried to stop the bleeding. He would admit to himself that he had walked onto the court with an inattentive attitude. He winced again. If Ryuuka found out about this she would have his head. Under normal circumstances, he would have realised what was happening; he would have picked up on 'The Spot'. But he played recklessly as he mind was focussed on what was happening in America.

And he now was paying the price. He had to admit it was quite a move, using those alternating shots to cause his muscles to spasm and lose his grip. Unfortunately, his racket hit the net's pole and rebounded, injuring his eye.

But every move had a weakness, and logically that weakness would be... Ryoma was quiet as Oishi treated his wound, thinking about how to break this technique of his opponent's. There was the familiar stirring of an exciting match.

Oishi was worried as he tried to stop the bleeding. He wasn't worried that they would have to concede the match, Tezuka was next and no way he would lose. But the freshman's wound was on his eye. It was a close call but thankfully the eyeball had not been damaged. But the bleeding wouldn't stem. Oishi bit his lips as he discarded another cotton swab and grabbed a new one to used.

"It's not good," Oishi finally admitted out loud. The team joined in the murmurs of the crowd. Momoshiro whistled as he picked up the pieces of the racket.

"Echizen, I'll put the piece in your bag," Momoshiro said, doing just that.

Ryoma sighed, "Momo-sempai," he said with a steel determination lacing his voice, "pull out my spare racket while you're at it. The blue one."

There were several gasps, the loudest coming from Ryuzaki girl. Ryoma growled, "I am a tennis player and I can still play. I would prefer it if you kept off the courts during a match, Ryuzaki-san."

It was then the umpire decided to speak, informing him that he couldn't play while bleeding. Ryoma looked at the man with one eye, and smirked, "Che." He wiped his cut against his sleeve. "There."

The man stared at him, shocked.

"Ryoma-kun," Ryuzaki called, exasperated. Ryoma walked to her. "Oishi, the kit please." And she fixed up his eye so it wasn't bleeding. Ryoma touched, somewhat shocked.

"It's temporary. It will last, at most fifteen minutes," she informed him. Ryoma smirked, "More than enough time."

Momoshiro walk towards him, racket in hand. He was stopped by Tezuka, who took the racket from him. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He didn't know much about their captain, just that he was respected and outrageously strong. It seemed that Ryuuka was correct in that aspect but she also said he had been injured.

"Ten minutes," the tall senior said and Ryoma met his gaze. "Ten minutes or you will forfeit the match."

Ryoma took the racket with a smirk, "I'll do it in seven."

And he walked back on to the courts. This action caused the murmurs in the crowd to rise. He could practically hear them: there's no way the freshman pans on continuing. Ryoma just pulled down his cap and got into position.

His lost three points in a row but didn't react. The racket was light in his hand, but he was still adjusting to only using one eye. His depth perception was slightly off. The next ball, Ryoma moved forward and hit it. He made perfect contact as the ball sailed over the net. He quickly followed the return and a rally started. With every hit, Ryoma' smirk grew. His body had finally adjusted to using only one eye. That, and the movement of 'The Spot.' He lost that game.

Time limit: 2:11:95

"Your technique," Ryoma said with a smirk as he readied to serve, "is interesting but it has two weaknesses." He served his twist serve and it was returned.

"What?" Shinji exclaimed.

Ryoma chased it down and returned it sharply.

15 - Love.

Ryoma readied to serve once again, "I must apologise for not taking you seriously from the begining. My mind was elsewhere."

Shinji raced after the ball and returned it, glaring at the freshman.

"But now you have my full attention, "Ryoma continued as he slipped into his one-footed split steps to comfortable chase after the ball. The rally ended in his favour, again.

30 - Love.

40 - Love.

Game Echizen.

Shinji stared at his opponent. The brat just stepped up his game, again. But he could still win this...

Shinji served a slice serve and returned the shot with a top-spin. It was 'The Spot' again. But the brat was smirking as he ran to return the rally. Shinji's eyes widened as Echizen swapped hands before retuning the shot.

"You have never played against an ambidextrous player before. Weakness number one!" Ryoma said forcefully as he won the rally.

Love - 15.

Time limit: 3:32:57

Shinji frowned, "Then I'll make both your hands numb," he declared. Ryoma smirked in response as he returned the ball low.

Love- 30.

Love -40.

Game Echizen.

Time Limit: 4:57:32

It was once again Ryoma's serve and he smirked at he watched Shinji become more frustrated as he realised what weakness number two was.

Time limit: 6:58:54.

Game and Match, Echizen.

~0~0~0~

After the match, Ryoma scowled as he was forced to go to the hospital with Ryuzaki-sensei and her granddaughter. He didn't mind his coach but the younger girl annoyed him with her actions. She did not think like a sportsman, or sportswoman. She dared to enter a court during a match. That was extremely disrespectful, especially in an official match.

And she stared nervously at him while. It scared him slightly. He was grateful when she had to wait in the waiting area when he went to see the doctor. Were all girls that weak and hopeless? He never noticed before...

The pair dragged him to a sushi restaurant. Roma raised an eyebrow at this. But when he opened the door he was met with the chaos that could only be described as Seigaku. Despite all attempts at keeping away, the school grew on him.

Ryoma abruptly closed the door and turned to walk away. But before he could move, an arm caught him around the waist and pulled him backwards.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro's voice practically shouted, "where do you think you're going?"

Once inside the room, Ryoma winced at the noise. It seemed everyone was there, drinking and eating with cheer. Ryoma snorted; it was only a small victory. The first step to nationals. The part was a tad excessive for that.

Momoshiro pulled him towards a table, "Come and eat, Echizen! This is the best sushi in town!" Ryoma dug his heels and resisted. his caused Momoshiro to pause and look at him.

"I have to go home," Ryoma said with no emotion. Momoshiro laughed and mussed his hair.

"Don't worry, Echizen! I'm sure your parents will understand if you're out a little later!" Momoshiro said with a laugh and tried to pull him yet again.

Ryoma's hand clenched over his cellphone. The phone had not left his hand since the end of the match. Ryoma shook his head.

"I need to go home and wait for the news of the surgery. Oyaji will know," Ryoma said quietly as he calmly pulled his arm from Momoshiro's grip.

Strangely, it was Tezuka who reacted first, "Echizen," he said in the stern voice of his, "we wish your sister a speedy recovery. We will see you at training on Tuesday."

And with a nod to each other, Ryoma left in a fast walk. He was eager to get home. Leaving behind a groaning Momoshiro and silent Ryuzaki.

~0~0~0~

"Nanjiroh?" the voice of his wife came softly through the phone. It was late, almost nine in the night. The operation would have gone on for over four hours, excluding the preparation and such. Nanjiroh looked at his tired son on the couch as he watched with large golden eyes. His cousin was sitting next to him, hands twisted in her lap. The three of them were waiting.

"Yes, Rinko?" he asked softly, praying for the best.

"She's out, anata," the tearful voice came, "she survived the multiple bone marrow transplants. It's in ICU for recovery right now. Ryuuka's alive..."

Nanjiroh let out a sigh of relief that had been sitting on his chest for the last week. He pulled the phone away from his mouth and looked over to the couch.

"She's okay. Ryuuka pulled through and is in ICU recovery!" he informed them, the smile firmly etched into place. The operation had been a huge gamble on Ryuuka's part. It was high risk with a low success rate; but one of the few options available for a cure. She insisted on taking it. That had been before they told her she couldn't play competitive tennis without having a heart transplant.

For the first time in a long while, Ryoma smiled without the hanging dread that always lingered in the back of his mind. Now they had to wait two weeks to see of the surgery was successful or not...

~0~0~0~

Read and Review!

Amira D.


	4. Chapter 4

Aniki

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do I own any brands mention herein; it's all just to go with the storyline.

Summary: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?

Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)

Note: Ryoga does not exist!

Pairings! Vote! It will influence my choice:

RyomaxYukimura - (workable and cute!)

RyomaxAtobe - (Amusing. I see lots of torture...)

RyomaxSanada - (Potentially hot! I see a bro-sis dating the vice-cap)

RyuukaxYukimura - (easier to write and very cute fluff)

RyuukaxFuji - (I like protective!Fuji)

I can work the story around these pairs. Tell me what you think as I need to start planning... But note that it will only be a slow build up, as these people aren't even sixteen yet...

Note: My little brother deleted my Prince of Tennis. All two hundred episodes... I'm in mourning. But I'm also finding it difficult to write the chapters, as I Iike staying true to the anime with my own spin on things. Sorry!

Note 2: I mention Gene Therapy as a cure for sickle cell anaemia. It's used to keep the disease under control and is not fully developed. I'm using my right as a writer to make it a cure. It is not, as far as I know, in reality.

RivalAdmirer19 (I think that's your name) I think this story is now dedicated to you! I've never had such a loyal reader! I will promise you this; I will finish this story, even if you're the only one reading it!

**Chapter 3**

_Coming Home_

Ryoma was more withdrawn than usual. Everyone noticed it and no one could draw him out. Momoshiro and Eiji tried to take him out to eat, but he refused each time. Tomoyo and Sakuno tried bribing him with food and he turned them down. Even the Freshman Trio was at a loss. He didn't even protest when he was paired with Momoshiro for double's training. Though the way the pair got tangled in the rope tying them together made everyone cringe. All previous co-ordination was lost.

In the end, Ryuzaki-sensei ordered everyone to leave him alone. She had heard the news about Ryuuka and was happy she made it through. But they were still waiting on news if the operation worked. It was a long shot, even Nanjiroh admitted that over the phone, but they were hoping. Ryuzaki sighed as she put off her plans to get the father-son pair to help her granddaughter with her tennis.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was on autopilot for most of the time. His mind was in America. But after he got a tongue-lashing from Ryuuka about neglecting his tennis, he threw himself into training. After practice at school, he went home to train by himself.

The Prefactories rolled by and Ryoma was ready to let off some stream by pulverizing some poor soul in tennis. Ryoma scowled as he pulled his cap down. It was bright, sunny day and his teammates were being too loud, again. Sighing, he just pulled down his cap and followed his team, pouting at the unfairness.

'I don't want to be here!' he whined mentally as he watched the courts with disinterest. They were playing St. Rudolph, on the other best eight. Inui went on about something on the manager and team member Mizuku, or something. It really didn't matter. Though it did peak his interest that Fuji's younger brother was on the team after leaving Seigaku.

Leaning back against the bench, Ryoma pondered, 'I wonder if she ever felt like that? That she was in my shadow?' Ryoma shook his head and smiled slightly to himself. 'She wouldn't. She's too sure of herself to even think that she meant anything less than me; no matter what everyone else said.'

That brought back memories. Back in the States, when they first started competing at age seven, people always compared them. Where Ryoma knew he had sheer natural talent, Ryuuka had this unwavering spark. All their comments just made her laugh it off and then challenge him. She was always saying that he should keep working and never look back; because she would always be on his tail. One step behind him. That if he stopped she would over take him, talent or not.

Ryoma shifted his head slightly and took in Fuji's form. His sempai seemed unbothered by the gossip around him but Ryoma could see better. Fuji's stance was slightly tenser than what it usually was. 'It must hurt,' Ryoma realised, 'for your younger sibling to hate you for what you are; for always being inferior in the eyes of others.'

Fuji turned his head at the feeling of someone watching him, and found himself mildly surprised see the intent gaze of Echizen on his. Blue eyes opened to meet the golden stare. The lack of the younger boy's general apathy was missing and was replaced by a mild look of understanding and empathy. Fuji raised an eyebrow only to receive a shrug from the first year ace.

Curious, Fuji walked over and took a seat next to the green-haired boy, keeping half an eye on the doubles matches. Both teams were putting up and fight, and it was close, but Fuji had confidence in his teammates. He said nothing to Ryoma though, as Ryoma turned his attention to the matches.

They watched in silence as the golden pair lost to the Kaneda-Akazawa. "Close match," Ryoma murmured. Fuji nodded, knowing the boy was speaking to him, and replied, "Eiji's stamina ran out. It's their fatal weakness." Ryoma nodded and his eyes slid to regard his sempai. Fuji merely smiled as the boy muttered lowly, "I wonder what's yours?"

They watched in mild amusement as the most volatile pair kept pushing their opponents. Momo and Kaidoh made a surprisingly good pair, but it could be contributed to the fact they both hate losing.

"You're going to be facing Yuuta in Singles 3," Fuji said quietly, eyes still closed. Ryoma shrugged in response.

"The left hand killer?" Ryoma said. He paused before adding, "Or your brother who hates walking in your shadow?"

Fuji tensed as his eyes shot open. No one dared to talk about that around him. Ryoma met the stare head. "Isn't your sister the same?" Fuji asked seriously.

Ryoma smirked as he tilted his head back and stared at the blue sky, "No. When they talked she turned her back and made her own place on the court. In fact," Ryoma stopped for a moment before continuing, "I think it made us closer. We trained together. She wanted to reach me and I wanted her there. After some time, people saw the truth."

"The truth?" Fuji asked almost hesitantly. It hurt to know what could have happened to Yuuta and him. They could have been close. Their relationship was the other side of the coin when compared to the Echizen twins.

Ryoma sighed as he stood and stretched, getting ready to go and warm up. "The truth."

Ryoma started to walk away but he stopped. He didn't turn around but his fists clenched on his bag straps. "Ryuuka was better than me. I have the natural born talent but she had the drive. She always did. And that made her a formidable opponent. I have to work to be her target nowadays."

And he walked off. Fuji sat in contemplation. "Drive, huh?" Fuji Syuusuke smiled as Momoshiro won the match by knocking out his opponent. Unconventional but still a win. But his mind was back to what Echizen said. "Saa, we are more alike than I thought, Echizen Ryoma."

Blue eyes opened, "I look forward to a match and meeting this sister of yours."

~0~0~0~

Ryoma watched in disinterest as Fuji Yuuta used the 'rising shot' technique. It was a somewhat difficult technique. The movement and angles had to be memorised by your muscles because of its nature. And the follow-through was important.

"1-0! St Rudolph lead!"

Green eyes slid over to the coach's bench as he eyed the black-haired player-manager. The guy did his research. The 'Rising Shot' would seal his Twist Serve if played correctly. But, and Ryoma smirked at the thought, he now knew how good the guy's super rising shot was. And if he read the path correctly...

'I may need to get serious faster than normal,' Ryoma thought as he bounced the ball in his right hand, ready to serve. A small smirk tugged at his lips, 'Then again, I need to let off some steam.'

Ryoma served his Twist Serve and it was returned as expected. 'He's pretty decent, considering he's been chasing one person in his tennis.' And the little voice reminded him that he, Ryoma Echizen, wasn't that different. He and Ryuuka were playing for the pros but their father was an obstacle that they were both aiming to beat.

Smirk firmly in place, Ryoma took back a game even with his serve sealed. It wasn't a serve that won a game after all. All he had done was win with the follow-up shot. Yuuta was glaring at him. Ryoma met his gaze calmly, "Made made dane. I've played against far stronger left-handed players."

Yuuta stepped back when he saw the fire and conviction in the younger boy's eyes. He almost believed the brat as his eyes slowly slid over to Tezuka, captain of Seigaku. Yuuta knew that his brother never played the Tezuka officially but the captain's strength was almost legendary, even with his injury.

Yuuta gritted his teeth as he replied, "Play me before you say that!" He lowered his left shoulder and got ready for his ace. Twist Spin Shot.

Ryoma's eyes widened as the ball shot upwards, much like the Twist Serve. He watched the path of the ball as he thought determinedly, 'I can counter the Twist Shot, so I can counter this!'

Ryoma rushed forward and tried to hit the shot after it bounced. The ball flew into the net. "Che," Ryoma muttered, "sharp angle."

Yuuta gave him a confident smirk. The match suddenly turned against Ryoma as Yuuta started his play with super rising and ended it with the Twist Spin Shot. Ryoma let it bounce as he tried to jump to reach the ball. "Damn it!" he grumbled as he couldn't reach it.

Golden eyes turned to glare at the younger Fuji but he had a smirk on his lips. 'Well,' he mused as he got ready for the next ball. 'I do like a challenge. So this is the Left Hand Killer?'

Instead of waiting for the bounce of the Twist Spin Shot, Ryoma moved forward, sprinting towards the ball. Fuji Syuusuke's eyebrow rose as he watched the super-freshman try and hit the ball before it bounced.

'Trying to copy the Super Rising?' Syuusuke thought as he opened his eyes. 'You are good but are you that good?'

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he returned the shot. The ball bounced and landed just outside the line.

"Out!"

Yuuta turned to stare at the mark on the court before he returned his attention to Ryoma. Ryoma was staring at his racket and muttering under his breath. "I need more practice to get this shot down even if I understand how it works."

'That was close,' Yuuta thought in amazement, 'Just what is this guy?'

The game continued in vain as Ryoma seemingly kept trying to copy the Rising Shot.

"3-1! St Rudolph lead!"

Ryoma sighed as he looked at Yuuta. Yuuta raised an eyebrow in question.

"You shouldn't use that shot so much."

"What?" Yuuta said, surprised. "Too much for you to handle?"

Ryoma said nothing as he got into receiving position. Yuuta shrugged and served. Ryoma returned. Yuuta used Super Rising. Ryoma used his one-foot slit step and returned the shot. Yuuta used Twist Spin Shot.

Ryoma sighed as his warning was ignored as he sprinted forward. He kept running, well aware he would pass the ball at that rate. He smirked as he pulled his cat down. Bending his legs, he bent backwards slightly, forcing his body to slide under the ball. He hit the ball before it bounced, adding the correct spin on it as he jumped upwards to meet the descending ball.

Yuuta smirked as the ball seemed to be heading out. Then the ball dropped with a reverse spin and bounced twice.

"Drive B," Ryoma uttered, smirk firmly in place. Yuuta stood in his pace, shocked as he stared at were the ball finally rolled to a stop.

'A Drive Volley?' he thought amazed.

Ryoma sighed as the technique worked. He had been wondering how he could use momentum to add power to one of his shots, and the Super Rising had given him the answer. A drive volley that would return any falling ball and allowed his to be an in position to receive any shots returned.

And like that, the tide turned. Ryoma stood smirking as he needed on more point to win. He looked at Yuuta, who was panting, and still using the Twist Spin Shot.

"Who taught you that Twist Spin Shot?" Ryoma asked eyes narrow. The crowd murmured at the question, curious as to why the usually silent player was talking.

"Mizuki-san," Yuuta replied easily, "he's the manager and trainer."

Ryoma threw a glared at the boy on the bench before returning his gaze to Yuuta, "I wouldn't use it. I don't think he told you but you can feel it, can't you?"

Yuuta looked at him confused, "Feel what?"

"The strain."

Yuuta stepped back as his hand came up to grip his shoulder, unconsciously.

"The Twist Spin Shot puts a strain on the shoulder, and could result in permanent damage to an adolescent," Ryoma replied, locking eyes with the younger Fuji.

"Game! Set! Seishun Gakuen! Echizen Ryoma! 6-3!"

~0~0~0~

"5-0! St. Rudolph lead!"

Fuji paused as they were told to change courts. He walked to net, eyes hidden behind his hair. Ryoma watched curiously, his sadistic side wanting to know what Fuji Syuusuke's revenge would be against the one that was purposely injuring his younger brother. Ryoma's gaze turned into a glare. Ryoma knew that he would kill anyone that dared to lay a hand, or thought, on Ryuuka.

"I need to know one thing," Fuji said to his opponent across the net. Mizuki smirked and inclined his head. "Did you teach Yuuta that shot knowing it was harmful?"

Mizuki smirk got bugger as he coldly replied, "It's so easy to manipulate a fool who just wants to defeat his older brother."

Fuji's eyes opened slightly as he turned around and walked to the bench. Ryoma watched as he changed his racket, pulling out a golden one. But the most interesting thing was Syuusuke's eyes. The blue was shining in anger but she had an undertone of hurt.

Ryoma sighed as he leaned back, "So the match finally begins."

Inui looked at him, curious as he pushed up his glasses. "You think he will start playing now, Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't look at his sempai, rather watched the court. "It's going to be brutal. But that guy deserves it. He taught Fuji-sempai's younger brother a harmful technique and he knew."

Fuji Syuusuke held nothing back as he proved that all the data that he collected was false. Fuji annihilated Mizuki 7-5, not letting the other boy get a single point.

But there was no mercy in his molten blue eyes as he stared at the fallen, broken form of his opponent. "You are his sempai; you were supposed to watch out for him."

~0~0~0~

"This is not fair!" Ryoma practically yelled at his father. For once the man was serious as he stood in front of him son. "I don't want to be here!"

Ryoma wanted to scream, he wanted yell and shout and hurt someone, anyone! He just wanted to go home; he wanted to go back to America. He needed to see his twin! And no one seemed to understand that!

"Your team needs you!" Nanjiroh replied somewhat calmly as similar golden eyes glared back at him.

"I don't care about this damned team!" Ryoma practically roared, "You don't have a twin! You don't understand! Something is wrong! I can feel it!"

Ryoma was unconsciously gripping his chest directly above his heart. Nanjiroh's eyes widened slightly at the gesture and sighed as he tiredly rubbed his face.

"She doesn't want you there," Nanjiroh tried the last card he had. Ryoma always held Ryuuka's feelings in highest priority.

"I know!" Ryoma stormed but like a wind that lost all its power, he stopped. His eyes dropped to the ground as he clutched his chest, "But I need to be there. I need to..."

Nanjiroh sighed as he hugged his son. "Everything will be fine. Just wait a little longer, seishun."

Nanako sighed from her place in the kitchen and went back to cooking. It seemed these fights were becoming more and more common. Silently, she wondered how much longer Ryoma would stand it before he just got onto a plane for America, parents be damned.

~0~0~0~

Ryoma panted as they finished the running laps. Inui was a sadist, he was sure. The guy wanted to feed them his poison! Ryoma flopped onto the floor as Ryuzaki-sensei started speaking. That they would start the next part of their training: practice matches.

Truth be told, Ryoma really couldn't care. He only trained because it gave him a way to pass the time. They had gotten a call from Ryuuka. The operation had been successful and she was recovering. But due to state of her body, the recovery was slow.

That had been like the weight of the world had been lifted. Oyaji went out and bought a party worth of food to celebrate. But Ryoma couldn't help but feel that something else was wrong. Like Ryuuka was still in trouble and his heart literally hurt at the thought.

"Ryoma and Fuji! You're up first!" Ryuzaki-sensei said as she motioned to the open court. There were murmurs at who was playing. Even Ryoma found himself peaking slightly at the thought of playing the 'tensai'.

Ten minutes later, Ryoma smirked as he finally found a way to beat one of Fuji's triple counters. He had to force Fuji to miss his sweet spot by hitting a net ball. 'He's one scary genius.' Ryoma admitted as he fell into the game. It wasn't like any other he played in Japan. It had the distinct thrill be had almost forgotten about. He had played at the level required of his for so long he had forgotten what it was like to be pushed and actually care. Tezuka tried but his mind had been solely focussed on Ryuuka. But Fuji... Maybe it was their similarities but Ryoma really, really wanted to win the match.

Ryuuka gripped the fence in front of her as she watched the match. Ryoma was playing poorly compared to what he used to play at, but the old pieces were starting to shine through. Slowly but surely that fire awakened as he craved that victory. He craved the challenge and the thrill of playing tennis.

'It was worth it,' she thought as she sat in a wheelchair while being hooked up to a drip, 'sending him here. He's grown, enough to find the fire to keep playing tennis no matter what.' Ryuuka stared at the match from the sheltered area in a barely visible corner. She had finally gotten the okay to travel from her doctors. She had been on the plane as soon as they made arrangements. For her it meant just transferring to another hospital, but it made all the difference in the world that she also was in Japan.

The nurse hovered behind her but she didn't care. This match was intense and it made her itch to grab her racket and get on the court. To shove the brunette off and take over. To see how far she could push her twin to the point when he threw his every soul on the line to win.

"Echizen-san," the nurse said from behind her and Ryuuka growled. "We need to go. It will start raining soon and it would be dangerous if you got sick."

Ryuuka sighed as she looked at the sky. It would start raining soon. 'But,' she thought as she bit her lip, 'I want to see them play.' Logic said otherwise. The doctors told her that her heart was healing, now that the sickle blood cells had decreased. She was on medication that lowered her chances of heart failure to a manageable level. And that was also why she was in Japan. The hospital in the city of one of the best when it came to 'gene therapy'. They were all hoping that the therapy combined with the transplant would almost completely stop her sickle cell anaemia.

"Echizen-san, we need to get back to the car." It was like the clouds parted and the skies cried. Ryuuka watched as the other players rushed off the courts. But Ryoma and the other make kept on playing. Both were smirking, almost smiling.

Ryuuka said nothing as the nurse hurriedly pushed her away from the courts and towards the car. Her mind was fixated on the match she had been watching.

~0~0~0~

Ryoma grumbled as he dried his hair. He had already changed out of the wet tennis kit and into his school uniform. He eyed Fuji out of the corner of his eye as he sat, still in his wet clothing, leaning against the wall. There was a small smile on his lips.

And Ryoma found himself agreeing. A small smile played on his lips after all. That match had been something else. He hadn't cared much about his matches, just winning so he didn't tarnish his record. (And then getting an ass-kicking from Ryuuka.) But when he played Fuji, for the first time in a long time he had wanted to win.

Ryoma was brought of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. It was his father's ringtone. Ryoma groaned as he rolled his eyes and opened the phone to take the call.

"What do you want?" Ryoma said rudely into the phone. He was still holding a grudge against the man. He wanted to see his twin!

"Seishun! It's pouring so I decided to pick you up! Hurry up! We're waiting in the car park!" the annoying voice came over the phone. "Itai!"

Ryoma frowned as he heard the phone be changed and the grumblings of his father. "Surprise, Ryo."

The call ended as Ryoma sat in shock. His eyes were wide.

"Echizen?" Oishi asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

Ryoma swallowed hard as he stared at the open phone. 'That voice...!'

Without a word, Ryoma stood and grabbed his bag. He bolted out of the door before any of his teammates could react. He didn't care about the rain as he ran through the school, cell phone in hand.

Ryoma skidded into the car park and headed straight for a blue car. As he got closer his heart sped up. There were two people in the front: his mother and father. And there were two people in the backseat. A lady dressed in white and...

"Ryuuka!"

~0~0~0~

Ryuuka watched with slight amusement as her brother went mother hen on her. She was currently in her private ward in the hospital. The rain had made things lightly chilly and Ryoma was tucking an extra blanket around her as she sat in bed.

It seemed that Nanjiroh had prepared the room in advanced. Her recovery from the operation would take two months, pending on her healing rate. So he had gone ahead and decorated her room. There were some flowers in a vase and some photo frames. Her tennis bag was already in the cupboard and a few tennis magazines on her bedside. Her posters were already on the walls.

"Ryo! Stop!" Ryuuka finally said with a laugh, "I'm fine!" She patted the bed next to her as a message.

Ryoma sighed as he looked at his twin with a soft smile. He sat down next to her on the rather large bed. He slipped an arm around her and gave her a hug. No words were needed.

The pair sat in silence, not needing to say anything as the rain pattered against the window.

"Ryo," Ryuuka murmured as she leaned against him slightly tired.

"Hmm?" Ryoma replied as he enjoyed the warmth and the knowledge that his little sister was safe.

"I was going to surprise you at the courts but it started raining. I saw you play against that guy with brown hair."

"Fuji Syuusuke. A tensai at tennis," Ryoma replied to the unasked question but tensing at the words he knew was going to say.

"You enjoyed that game." She didn't mention the change in his play.

She said nothing else as he watched similar golden eyes stare out the window.

"And," Ryoma said almost hesitantly, "you've been keeping something from me."

Ryuuka dropped her gaze as she winced. That told Ryoma everything he needed to know.

"That bad?"

Ryuuka shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Ryuu."

Ryuuka swallowed and Ryoma steeled himself for the worst.

"The sickle cell damaged my heart, Ryo. I'm down for a transplant."

Ryoma stilled on the spot as he closed his eyes. A pained expression filtered across his face.

"With the operation, it means that I can try and heal my heart. I'm on medication now to try and prevent a heart failure."

"Ryuu..." The unsaid words...

_Why didn't you tell me?_

".. and they were talking about some surgery so I wouldn't need the transplant, maybe."

_Heart failure? A heart transplant?_

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I just didn't want you to worry about something outside our control..."

Ryoma sat there and he refused to move. He refused to open his eyes and realise that this was the reality of what was happening to his sister. His little sister who had been dealt an unfair hand at life.

"Ryo?"

Ryuuka found herself pressed against her brother in a tight hug as he murmured into her hair. "Don't you ever keep something like this from me again! Don't you even pretend to be okay when you're not! You can pretend in front of everyone else but not me!"

"Ryoma..?" Ryuuka asked quietly as her brother held her. She sighed as she felt a huge weight lift off her. She said nothing as she felt a wet patch growing on her shoulder.

Just like Ryoma said nothing about the wet patch on his shoulder. Between them, some things just didn't need to be said. They simply understood each other like that.

~0~0~0~

Ryuuka looked up from buttoning up her shirt to see a boy in a wheelchair. The bluenette went bright red when he saw her, and more specifically her state of undress. Ryuuka paused as she processed what was happening. She was practically shirtless and a boy just entered her room.

"Pervert!" Ryuuka yelled out and she grabbed the closest thing to her. It happened to be a large tennis ball plushie that Ryoma had made her. The boy blushed and stuttered an apology and backed out of the room, only to be caught with a tennis ball plushie to the face before the door shut.

Ryuuka was red, both from embarrassment and anger. 'How dare he just walk into a room without knocking?' she fumed as she buttoned up her shirt. The doctor had just finished her daily check-up and she was still in a mediocre state of undress. 'Still! He probable saw my underwear!'

A timid knock sounded on her door. Ryuuka stormed over and yanked it open; ready to bite the guy's head off if he dared to come back.

A yellow ball of fuzz was thrust in her face, "Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there. I was told by the nurse to go in."

Ryuuka sighed as she glared at the nurses' station. 'At least he apologised,' she thought, still red in the face as she took back her plushie.

"It's okay," Ryuuka said as she got a good look at the guy. He was older than her, maybe in high school. Blue hair and gorgeous purple eyes. And he was in a wheelchair. "Just don't make a habit of it."

The guy gave a light chuckle, his hair swaying as he tilted his head to one side, "I'll be sure to knock from now on."

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Ryuuka tried to break the silence, "Um, are you looking for Doctor Minami?"

The guy nodded with a smile.

Ryuuka sighed as she stepped away from the door. "You better come on in then. She will be back in a couple of minutes. She went to get my test results."

The guy winced. Ryuuka can sympathise. Being a hospital meant that most of the people you talked were either sick or a doctor.

Before he could enter the room, a voice called out from behind him, "Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura turned his head and saw it was Dr Minami. He smiled at her, "Ohayo, Minami-san."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be right with you," Dr Minami said as she walked past him and into the room. Yukimura nodded and wheeled himself to the side of the corridor to wait.

Dr Minami entered the room with a nurse right behind her, pushing a wheel chair. Once they were inside, the doctor turned to Ryuuka.

"You shouldn't be up, Ryuuka-chan," the lady scolded Ryuuka softly.

Ryuuka pouted as she sat down on her bed, "Well, if it weren't for closest perverts..."

"Perverts?" Dr Minami asked curiously before shaking her head. "Well, you're tests are good. You're healing well. Nurse Akio will change your bandages and hook you up to your drip."

"Can I go?" Ryuuka asked quietly but the eagerness shone in her golden eyes.

Dr Minami laughed as she nodded, "Nurse Akio has agreed to go with you. She likes tennis."

Nurse Akio was a strict redhead who ran her shift of nurses with an iron fist. It was a surprise to Dr Minami who asked if any of the nurses would mind escorting a patient to a tennis match and Akio volunteered.

"Well," Dr Minani said with a smile as she closed the file in her hands and handed it to Akio, "I'll leave you in Akio's capable hands. I'll check up on you when you return. Enjoy the match, Ryuuka-chan."

Ryuuka gave the doctor a grateful smile, "Thank you Dr Minami."

The doctor nodded and left the pair. She stepped outside and turned to the waiting teen. "Yukimura-kun,' she greeted again and took the handles of the wheelchair."I apologise for the wait but Ryuuka-chan needed clearance for an outing."

Yukimura smiled as he shook his head, "It's alright."

Dr Minami couldn't help herself as she asked, "So what was Ryuuka-chan going on about when she was muttering about 'closest perverts'?"

Yukimura went red and Minami chuckled at the boy's discomfort as he stuttered out, "It was an accident. The nurse told me to go right in and I didn't know she was changing...I apologised!"

"I'm sure it was, Yukimura-kun," Dr Minani said as she wheeled the boy towards her office. She was in charge of monitoring the condition of his organs. If any of his organs were under strain they couldn't perform the operation he needed.

They were silent as they waited for the lift.

"Her name is Ryuuka?" Yukimura suddenly asked quietly.

Minami looked down at her patient with an amused smile, "Yes, it is." Slyly she added, "Do you like Ryuuka-chan?"

"What?" Yukimura spluttered as a blush swept across his cheeks, "No! I just wanted to know because I wanted to ask her if she played tennis!"

Minami was laughing out loud now as she teased the boy, "Ryuuka-chan does play. Want to ask her on a tennis date? She's cute after all!"

"Dr Minami! It's not like that!" the boy protested. Inwardly, Minami was relieved he was acting more carefree. Ever since he had been diagnosed, it was like his world ended and she worried about his emotional and mental health. And if she got to play matchmaker while helping her patients, all the better.

"I could ask her for you...'

Yukimura Seichii groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He had a feeling this incident was not going to leave him alone for a long time... Even if the girl... Ryuuka... was cute.

~0~0~0~

Read and Review!

Amira D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aniki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do I own any brands mention herein; it's all just to go with the storyline.**

**Summary: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?**

**Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)**

**Note: Ryoga does not exist!**

**Pairings! Vote! It will influence my choice:**

**RyomaxYukimura - (workable and cute!)**

**RyomaxAtobe - (Amusing. I see lots of torture...)**

**RyomaxSanada - (Potentially hot! I see a bro-sis dating the vice-cap)**

**RyuukaxYukimura - (easier to write and very cute fluff)**

**RyuukaxFuji - (I like protective!Fuji)**

**Oh, I changed the order of episodes around a bit. The match with Fuji happens frist, followed by the day out with Sakuno and Tomoyo. Then the beating of the whole team. Then Jin comes to Seigaku and hurts Ryoma. Then the match. :p**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 4**

**Facing your demons. **

**Ryuuka sighed as she climbed into the car. Nanjiroh gave her a smile, worry evident in his eyes. The nurse sat next to the young girl, buckling her in and checking the drip. She had a white emergency bag on her lap.**

"**Are you sure you want to go?" Nanjiroh asked, "It's rather soon after your operation. Ryoma's only helping two girls starting tennis. You shouldn't push yourself. "**

**Ryuuka rolled her eyes as she replied with a flat-tone that dared her father to argue with her, "If I can't play tennis, I would like to watch Ryoma play. Plus, you said it yourself, it's relaxed. It's two beginners." **

**Nanjiroh sighed as he started the car and carefully pulled out of the hospital parking lot. He had learnt a long time ago never to argue with that tone of voice. After all, Ryuuka got it from her mother, Rinko.**

"**It will be fine, Echizen-san," Nurse Akio said with a small smile, "Ryuuka just needs time to heal. She Isn't in any immediate danger, otherwise she wouldn't have been cleared to leave."**

**The drive was short as they pulled into a small tennis garden. Ryuuka rolled her eyes at her father's antics, took the cooler of food her mother had packed and got off the car. Akio followed, keeping a sharp eye on her change. **

"**Dr Minami said you liked tennis?" Ryuuka asked quietly as they walked slowly towards the tennis courts. Akio raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "I used to play, back in university. I want to Nationals in High School and once again in University."**

**Ryuuka nodded before biting her lip. "Did you ever," she started before stopping. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "Did you ever consider going pro?"**

**Akio laughed. She was young, barely into her thirties and married. Her long red hair was pulled into a tight bun, to keep it out of her way. "That was once my dream. Before my own stupidity stopped it."**

**Ryuuka gave here a curious look, too polite to ask but curious nonetheless. "I injured myself and played on the injury. It didn't heal correctly and even after therapy, I can't use move as fast I used to."**

"**What did you do then?" Ryuuka asked in a quiet voice. **

"**I focused on my degree, became a nurse. I teach tennis to children in my spare time. I watch it, read about it. I play in the amateur leagues. Guess I grew up."**

"**Living with it while living without it," Ryuuka murmured before asking in a slightly louder voice, "Did it hurt? To stop playing?"**

**Akio stopped and gave Ryuuka a knowing look, "You already know the answer to that question." Akio knew where those questions were leading to. She knew that Ryuuka would be having those fears that she once experienced. The fear of never playing again.**

**Ryuuka was quiet as they neared the court where she could see Ryoma and three girls on. She raised an eyebrow at the extra female but said nothing. Mentally she snorted, 'Knowing Oyaji, he doesn't even know the number of girls he was asked to coach.'**

"**I read about you and your brother," Akio said suddenly. Ryuuka froze and turned. "You two created quite the buzz. 'Born for tennis' they wrote as you won tournament after tournament. a lot of people are eager to see both of you go pro."**

**Ryuuka smiled at the unsaid encouragement and stepped onto the court. Ryoma's head swivelled as he turned to meet his twin's gaze. Within moments he was walking her to the bench on the side of the court that was conveniently in the shade. **

"**Ryo, this is nurse Akio. My brother Ryoma," Ryuuka did quick introductions before turning her gaze to the other females. They looked at her curiously. **

"**Hi!" the brunette with short hair greeted with a smile. Ryuuka nodded at her as she noted the way the girl held her racket. She was someone who knew their way around a court. "I'm Ann. I've heard quite a bit about you!"**

**Ryuuka turned to Ryoma with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, "She reminded me of you. I invited her today."**

**Ryuuka nodded. "Ryuuka. Pleasure to meet you. I'm the civilised twin. And yes, I am aware that I look like a mummy." Ryuuka hated how her upper arms and almost all of her legs were wrapped in bandages. Her abdomen was also bandaged. The operation required that the bone marrow be deposited into various bones in her body. She still had the stitches from the cuts. **

**Ann giggled at that and nodded. "But of course you are the better tennis player." Tactfully she ignored the mummy comment. Ryoma did say that his sister was very sick. The fact that a nurse had to accompany her proved that. Ann wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good day with depressing talk. **

**Ryuuka nodded solemnly, "But of course." **

"**I'm Tomoyo! And this is Sakuno!" the other short-haired girl practically yelled. Ryuuka winced slightly. Vindictively she noted that so did Ryoma. They both had rather sharp hearing. **

**Sakuno blushed and nodded she bowed in greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you I person, Echizen-san. My grandmother, the coach, ahs told me a lot about you." The timid girl could not help but stare a little the bandages that Ryoma's sister had on. There were a lot of them. 'I knew she was ill but what on earth happened to her?' **

"**Ryuuka, Ryoma's younger twin. I'm guessing you're the beginners?" Ryuuka asked, but looked at Ryoma for the answer. He nodded. **

"**Ann's got the basics down but she needs to repeat it into her muscle memory. The other two need to keep doing the basics while correcting errors and bad habits," Ryoma explained as he sat down next to his sister. He looked bored and Ryuuka could understand. It wasn't much fun to sit and watch two beginners mess up over and over and over again. **

"**I'm not cleared to play yet but we can rally," Ryuuka put forward. Ryoma looked relieved before looking at Akio. She nodded with a stern expression. "It's fine as long as she doesn't push it or rip out her drip."**

"**Drip?" Ann asked worried. Ryuuka smiled and nodded, "I'm recovering from an operation. " Ryuuka patted her arm. It was slightly bulkier than her other arm. Ann frowned in confusion until Ryuuka slipped off her light jacket. Strapped to her right arm was a drip bag connected to a needle that was secured into a vein. **

**Sakuno gasped and Tomoyo couldn't help but put in, "That doesn't look very safe."**

**Ryuuka waved them off as she slowly stood up. Ryoma handed her a racket without a word. They just didn't need to say anything. **

**The girls were using the board on the side of the court so the twins moved closer to the net on the other side of the court. Ryoma started the light rally with an underhanded serve with his right hand. Ryuuka spun the racket with practiced ease and returned the gentle ball easily. **

"**How's Seigaku?"**

"**Fine. We have another tournament in two weeks."**

"**Really? Against who?"**

"**No idea."**

**They went silent as they rallied. The tennis ball slapped against the court as they moved in synch. It was like a strange dance, choreographed and performed for anyone who might watch. An instinctive reaction honed over the years.**

'**You're holding back. Why?'**

'**You know why.'**

'**You can't play a half-hearted tennis! Not if you want to win.'**

'**I'll play when you do.'**

**Ryuuka growled in frustration and hit the ball far harder than either of them expected. It was a yellow blur as it sped past a shocked Ryoma. It hit the back fence and Ryoma winced at the look his sister was giving him. **

"**You know," Ryuuka said harshly. "by not playing at your best you're insulting yourself, your opponents, your trainers and me. I was your doubles' partner. I was paired with you, meaning I chose you because you are strong. So get your act together, Ryo. Reality sucks,, trust me, I know! I may never play tennis again! But you can."**

**Ryoma stayed silent as he dropped his gaze to the ground. The anger in his sister's voice was evident. But he couldn't bare to see all the emotions that would be filtered across her eyes. **

**Ryuuka hissed out a sigh as she shook her head. She was angry. She was tired of Ryoma trying to run from the truth. She knew that it was partly her fault for keeping it from him, but she was hoping for the best. That plan backfired. Now, all she could do is ensured he survived if anything did happen. With one last look at her brother, she turned around and walked back to the bench. **

"**Is," Ryoma's voice stopped her. Ryuuka frowned at the word. "Is. Present tense. You are my doubles' partner. That will never change."**

**Ryuuka had to smile at that but she didn't turn around. 'He needs to understand. He needs to accept this and move past it.' **

**It was only an hour later when the three girls called for a break and they decided to have the packed lunches. They had all brought their own but the Echizen mother sent enough for all of them. **

**Lunch itself was a quiet affair, not counting Tomoyo. Ryoma was quiet and ignoring Sakuno who sat next to him. Ryuuka was talking to Akio while Ann was on her phone. **

**Putting her phone away, Ann smiled at Ryuuka and asked eagerly, "What's it like? Winning the American Junior Championship female division?"**

**Ryuuka swallowed the piece of sandwich that she almost chocked on. "What?" she spluttered.**

"**I looked you up on the net," Ann explained with a shrug, "I wanted to know about the mysterious twin Ryoma mentioned."**

"**Ah," Ryuuka muttered in reply as she put down her sandwich in relief. She wasn't that hungry but Akio insisted she eat at least two slices. "It's… pretty amazing actually."**

**Ann rolled her eyes when Ryuuka said nothing else. 'I guess they had to have some traits in common if they are related.'**

"**And the guys?" Ann asked with a giggle, "Are they cuter here or in America."**

**Ryuuka paused for a moment. "I haven't really been here long enough to judge, " she said slowly. Briefly, she recalled the pervert from the hospital. He was quite handsome… "So I'm sticking to the guys in America."**

**Ann grinned and nodded, "Where have you been so far? I mean, here, in town?"**

"**Just Seigaku and the hospital," Ryuuka replied with a grin.**

"**Seigaku has some nice guys," Ann nodded with a mischievous grin, "Not counting your brother in the scale, but Fuji Syuusuke's cute and their captain Tezuka Kunimitsu is hot, if you like mature guys."**

**Ryuuka looked thoughtful as Ryoma groaned. He muttered, "I really don't need to hear this!"**

**Tomoyo nodded viciously, "Fuji is a genius but he looks so gentle. Tezuka is more mature. But they are both really cute."**

"**Fuji?" Ryuuka said with a frown. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember who.**

"**The guy I was playing," Ryoma replied as he pulled his cap down and leaned back. If the girls were going to gossip he was going to sleep. **

"**Ah!" Ryuuka exclaimed as she recalled the match, "Brown hair, crystal blue eyes?"**

**Ann nodded viciously. "Personally, I like Momoshiro more. He's more my type. What about you?"**

**Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment, "Fuji."**

"**Um," Sakuno said as her eyes darted to Ryoma as she blushed. Ryuuka rolled her eyes but said nothing at the blatant crush. She knew her brother well enough to know that nothing would come out of it as he was tennis-sexual. "I think Eiji is cute."**

"**Eiji?" Ryuuka asked confused, "The acrobatics doubles player. Part of the Golden Pair?"**

**The three stared at her silently. **

"**What?" Ryuuka asked with a a grin, "I may not know what they look like but I've research their playing styles. His was the closest to mine."**

**Ann rolled her eyes, "Eiji is energetic and a cute redhead. His partner Oishi is average but very caring and kind. You style?"**

**Ryuuka just smirked but said nothing.**

**Tomoyo nodded as she added, "Stay away from Inui. He makes these weird juices that kill people. He wears glasses but looks geeky-ish. The only other player who wears glasses is Tezuka."**

"**You know Fuji," Sakuno piped, "and the other third year is Taka. He's strong and sweet. But when he touches a racket his personality, um, changes."**

"**Changes?" Ryuuka frowned but nodded, "Okay. That's Momoshiri, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Tezuka and Fuji. And I know my brother. That's the whole team?"**

"**You forgot Kaidoh," Ryoma added grumpily. With the squeals and noise he couldn't sleep. "Inui is our trainer since I knocked him out of the team. Kaidoh is the buggy whip shot specialist."**

"**Ah! The snake guy!" Ryuuka nodded before turning back to the girls, "is he cute?"**

"**Er…" The three fell into silence as they shook their heads in unison. **

"**He's scary," Sakuno whispered. **

"**He's got a weird face," Anna added as she pulled a face. **

"**He always wears a bandana. Stay away from him and his temper. He and Momoshiro always get into fights," Tomoyo added. **

**~0~0~0~**

**The car ride back to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. Ryoma rode in boot compartment with his tennis balls. Ryuuka sat in the back seat and rolled her eyes. **

"**Ryo," she asked with a falsely sweet voice, "did you really have to take all their tennis balls after beating their whole club?"**

**Ryoma met her gaze and smirked, "You're just mad that Akio wouldn't let you join me in handing out their defeat."**

**Ryuuka pouted as she sat back and crossed her arms. **

**Ryoma's smirk just got bigger. Nanjiroh sighed as he turned up the radio. Sometimes it was better if he just didn't know what the twins got up to. Akio giggled slightly behind her hand. The day had gone well, her charged didn't push the limits and they both enjoyed a day outside. When Ryuuka's treatment really starts there may not be opportunities like that often.**

**~0~0~0~**

**It was Monday afternoon when Ryuuka found herself standing outside Seigaku once again. Akio was once again her minder as they entered the school. Ryuuka headed straight for the courts, knowing its location from the her last visit. Ryoma would be at his afternoon practice and she wanted to meet his team. And Nanjiroh's old coach. **

**It was a sunny day, with no breeze. She sighed as she walked, "Perfect conditions," she muttered. Akio stifled a smile. Over the weekend the elder had gotten to know her young charge. She was fairly simple: her life revolved around tennis and her family; which considering whom her family was, is the same thing. **

"**Be careful," Akio warned as Ryuuka scratched at the drip she wore and pouted. 'But it's itchy!' she whined but didn't dare to complain. Not out loud to the one person who was willing to watch her on her outings that involved tennis. So she nodded sullenly and removed her hand. But she brightened as they neared the courts.**

**They could see the tennis club already at practice. Quickly, Ryuuka spotted her brother standing with a group. 'The regulars,' she thought as she recognised the brunette. 'What's his name again? What's her name said he was a tensai.'**

**The group broke up and headed for their water bottles. Ryuuka smirked. 'Perfect timing.' Taking a deep breath, and with a smirk, she yelled, "R-YO!"**

**It was so disastrous it was brilliant. The first years who were practicing their swings jumped in shock and rackets flew from some hands, some fell backwards and there was one guy who hit someone else. **

**The second and third years, who were practicing serves or playing doubles, sent balls flying in the wrong directions. Hitting people, going out of bounds but all of them shocked. **

**The regulars chocked on their water and joined the rest of the club in turning around and seeing who the hell had such a pair of lungs that it was louder than the Echizen cheerleading team. **

**Ryoma sighed as he capped his bottle and walked towards the source of the noise. "Ryuu," he said with a smirk, "try to be softer next time."**

**But Ryuuka was busy staring at her twin. She kicked herself for not noticing before, but he had plasters over his face and a bandage on his head. And she was sure that those were not there the day before when he visited her.**

"**Ryo," she asked in a quiet but steely voice in English, "what the hell happened?"**

**Ryoma rolled his eyes at her tone, "Chill," he replied in English, "some ass tried to cause trouble by hitting some stones around. His team is our next opponent, apparently." And with that, he gave her a vicious grin that spoke of revenge. **

**Ryuuka sighed as he touched his face lightly, "Mum's going to kill you, you know," Ryuuka said gently, "You get hurt more on the court then off."**

"**And you only get hurt off the court, so that makes us even," Ryoma retorted as he shifted his head out of her reach. **

"**Who is this Echizen?" a stern voice asked in Japanese. Ryuuka raised an eyebrow as she watched her brother turn around and answer respectfully. 'Must be a strong player; probably the captain,' she reasoned. She knew her brother was only ever polite to strong players. She tended to be the opposite. **

"**Ano, this is my sister, Ryuuka," Ryoma said as he switched back to Japanese, "Ryuu, this buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu."**

**Ryuuka smiled and gave a short bow as she greeted him. "What's her name said you were strong even if you have an old injury," Ryuuka said as she studied his form. Tezuka Kunimitsu was on her list.**

**He said nothing as he turned towards Ryoma and waited expectantly. Ryoma sighed, "Her name is Ann."**

**Ryuuka shrugged, "You forget people's faces and I forget their names. At least I still know who they are the next time I meet them."**

**Ryoma opened his mouth to give a scathing reply when Tezuka cut in, "Please do not interrupt our practice." He gave her a pointed look.**

**Ryuuka rolled her eyes but nodded.**

"**Saa, this is Echizan-chan?" a voice added. The tensai guy. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke."**

**Ryuuka nodded but before she could reply she was tackled and pulled into a hug. **

"**Chibisuke!" **

**Ryuuka let out a yell of pain as he squeezed her tender cuts from the operation and the drip was pulled out. **

**Ryoma acted immediately as he pulled Eiji off his sister. Akio was at her side in an instant checking the damage done to the drip and that no part of the needle broke. Once he knew Oishi had a firm hold onto Eiji, Ryoma was at his sister's side with a worried look. **

"**I'll have to attach your drip on your left arm and tape this up. The needle didn't break. I'll check your stitches," Akio said as she efficiently went about it. She cleaned the wound that the drip left when it was ripped out. **

"**I think some of the stitches in my arm came undone," Ryuuka said in a hiss. Ryoma checked her left arm. "Shit!" he swore as the bandage started to splotch red. **

"**Chill Ryo, I'm anaemic not haemophilic," Ryuuka said as Akio inserted the new drip. She didn't even blink at the needle or the pinch of pain. **

"**I'll check it and if it's not too bad, I can bandage it. If it's the majority of the stitches then we'll have to go back to the hospital," Akio placated Ryoma as she started to unwrap the bandage that was on the upper arm of Ryuuka. **

**Seeing the blood, Eiji started wailing over and over again, "Gomen Chibisuke!" Oishi tried to calm his partner down while fretting over Taka who fainted at the sight of the blood. Fuji looked concerned as Kaidoh and Momo tried not to get in each other face. Kaidoh hissed at the disruption while Momo worried over his friend's twin. **

**Tezuka returned to the scene, armed with the first aid kit and Coach Ryuuzaki, and sighed. **

"**Ilie data," Inui muttered, "Echizen shows signs of normal emotions and cares deeply for his twin. The girl is 32% desensitised to her wounds…"**

"**Ryuuka?" Ryuuzaki said somewhat bewildered, "I thought you were in America!"**

**Ryuuka looked at the old women with greying red hair. Her face blanked. "Who are you?"**

**Sumire felt her vein throb as she sensed another brat. 'As if one wasn't enough, Nanjiroh, you went and had twins!' "Ryuuzaki Sumire." Blank look. "The Coach." Still a blank look. "Family friend?" Nothing. With a sigh, she tried one last time. "I coached your father in Japan."**

"**Ah!" Ryuuka exclaimed, "You're the reason her wanted us to come to a Japanese school!"**

**Akio rewrapped the arm and sighed, "It's fine. You only pulled about ten stitches. It's not bleeding bad enough for us to go back to the hospital immediately but I would prefer if we cut this outing short."**

**Ryuuka nodded but pouted at the thought that she would not be spending the day with her brother. Ryoma sighed and smiled. He was relieved. "Don't worry Ryuu. I'll come spend time with you tomorrow. We don't have practice."**

**With Ryuuka smiling again, Ryoma's smile turned sadistic as he turned around. Calmly, he asked, "Eiji-sempai?"**

**The regulars stilled as they watched the scene in a horrid fascination. Eiji whimpered at the look his junior was giving him. It was way to similar to Fuji's smile when his eyes were opened.**

"**H-hai, ochibi?"**

"**What made you think it would be a good idea to tackle my sister who just got out of hospital?"**

"**Um… gomen! Just chibisuke is so kawaii!"**

**An aura far more violent than Ryoma's flared and everyone in the nearby vicinity stiffened. The little hairs on the back of their neck raised slowly as the impending doom crept closer and closer.**

"**Who the hell is calling me 'chibisuke' and 'kawaii'!" Ryuuka growled out as she stepped forward, eyes blazing a familiar gold. "I'm not a pet or teddy bear!"**

**Eiji eeped at the sight. "Gomen!"**

"**Calm down," Akio said sternly, "stress is not good for you, nor is high blood pressure."**

**Ryuuka pouted but visibly calmed down. Ryoma on the other hand, flared again. "Hurt her and die," he hissed at Eiji. **

"**Ryo!" **

"**What? You can go agro and I can't?"**

"**Duh. I'm the evil twin. You're the good one."**

"**Wait, I thought I was the evil one!"**

**And the two stated to bicker as the rest watched on. Akio sighed as she packed up her kit. She nodded in thanks to the young man that had thoughtfully fetched their first aid kit. She hadn't used it but it was the thought that counted. **

"**Ryoma!" Ryuuzaki cut in as she stifled a smile. It was heart warming, albeit strange, to see the youngest regular act like a normal child. "It's still practice." she said pointedly. Then regulars blinked and remembered that.**

"**Regulars, this is Echizen Ryuuka, four time Junior American female Champion and Mixed Doubles Champion."**

**Ryuuka nodded with a light smile. It was a complete 180 from her Angel of Death persona.**

"**You know captain Tezuka and Fuji." Ryuuka nodded. "The one who tacked you is Kikumaru Eiji. His doubles partner and vice-captain, Oishi Shuichiro."**

**Ryuuka glared at Eiji before smiling at Oishi. The vice captain smiled back but still asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"**

"**Inui Sadaharu, trainer." The man was still writing in his book. **

"**The one on the floor is Kawamura Takeshi. Please wake him up, Oishi." Ryuuka nodded and wondered if she would get to see the boy's other personality. **

"**And the last two, Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi."**

"**Fshhh."**

"**Call me Momo!"**

**Ryuuka stared at them and blinked. "Are you two doubles partners?" she asked. Momo and Kaidoh stared at her shocked for a moment before heated arguing against that very idea. **

**Ryuuka shrugged, "It's just, you two are quite in synch with each other. It's not always the best of friends who are the best partners. In fact, most of the best doubles pairs are rivals to begin with."**

**Eiji and Oishi shared a smile at that. Most of the team did not remember but they started playing doubles together after they faced each other.; They still thought the most satisfying singles games they ever played were always against one as other. **

**The regulars are herded away from her and Ryuuzaki ushers them to a side bench with instructions to watch and help the second and third years. **

**Ryuuka pouted yet again. "I want to play," she said as she watched the second year mess up a serve yet again. She huffed as he did it again. And his friend messed it up. Net ball. Net ball. Out of bounds. Out of bounds. **

**Akio sighed but said nothing as she critically watched the youngsters practice their serves.**

**Tired of the pitiful performance, Ryuuka calls out in a bored voice, "Stop trying to hit the ball hard. It's putting your timing off when you throw all your strength into the serve. Work on your technique; power and speed come after."**

**The second year, Arashi turned around and stared at her. Then he sneered, "I don't take advice from little girls who think they know tennis after watching a match on television."**

**Akio raised an eyebrow and retorted before Ryuuka blew her top. "No. You are a fool to not take advice from someone who knows what they are talking about. And you shouldn't judge a person based o their looks."**

**An unholy smirk crossed Ryuuka's lips, "I would have thought you learnt that lesson after by brother kicked your ass and made the regular team. After all, he is only a little first year like me."**

"**You're Echizen's sister?" another boy asked, kind of shocked as he observed the thin, pale girl. Granted, it was only then he recognised the green-black hair and the golden eyes. But she seemed like a washed-out version of her brother that was mummified. **

**Ryuuka rolled her eyes, "No. There's another first year on your regular team."**

"**It doesn't matter!" Arashi cut in angrily, "I don't take wannabe advice from first year brats!"**

**Ryuuka glared but shrugged. She sat back and waved them off. Akio sighed, "You are supposed to help them."**

"**I tried. They didn't listen. Not my problem."**

"**Try harder. It's important that they can do a proper serve."**

"**Their tennis is much. They are mada mada dane."**

**The tennis players ignored the familiar catch phrase coming from the guest and continued their practice. It wasn't getting better.**

"**Ryuuka," Akio said sternly warned. Ryuuka sighed. **

"**Fine." She stood up and walked away. Akio watched curiously as she headed for the locker room. Akio smiled, thinking the girl was going to get the coach to correct their form. Instead, Ryuuka walked back with a blue racket in her left hand. **

**Akio sighed but sat forward, her eyes locked on Ryuuka. The girl couldn't afford to overexert herself. **

**Ryuuka calmly joined the boys on the baseline where they were serving from after grabbing her own small basket of balls from the sideline. Taking one, she bounced it and caught it in her right hand. **

**Leaning back, while maintaining her balance, she threw the ball lightly in the air as she drew her racket back. Golden eyes trailed the ball until the perfect moment where she jumped, twisting her body and swinging her arm. It all connected in one instant in midair as the ball hit the sweet spot of her racket. A yellow blur raced across the court, over the net and cracked on the line of the service box.**

**Ryuuka said nothing as the boys stopped their serves and stared at her in shock. She just served again. The ball landed in exactly the same spot. And again. And again. **

"**You should serve. It is practice you know," she said in her seventh mid-serve, smirk firmly in place. **

**Arashi growled but served. His ball hit the net. **

"**I told you," a voice said as golden eyes mocked him yet again. "It's about technique, not power or speed." **

**Taking another ball, she grinned, "You see. This is a serve with speed."**

**Hitting the ball, it seemed to disappear from their sight only to reappear as it sounded like a gunshot as it hit the service box's line. **

**Most of the tennis players turned around to see the ball get stuck in the far fence. "Holy shit," someone murmured.**

"**That ball was approximately 204km/hr," a voice from her right said. Ryuuka jumped as she turned around to be met with the sight of flashing glasses. **

**On reflex she answered, "Duh, it's my speed serve, albeit slower than it used to be"**

"**Speed serve?" Inui asked curiously, "But wouldn't it more apt to name it after something that disappears? The special spin you have to add on it, coupled with the speed, makes the ball invisible. You are neither tall or strong enough to produce such speed from within your body alone."**

"**But that would warn my opponent of what I am going to do," Ryuuka pointed out as she mentally sweat dropped at the scary guy who figure out most of her serve in one go. "And I'm not short!"**

"**True. Your serve is designed that one can not read it easily from your body movements." Inui paused before pulling out two bottle of milk, "Like your brother, I recommended you drink two bottles of milk everyday."**

**Ryuuka's eyebrow ticked as Inui pushed the bottles into her face. Disaster was saved by Akio calling her, "Ryuuka. Please take a break. You are not to push yourself. You're still recovering."**

**Ryuuka scowled and turned around with a huff. Inui stood there still holding the two bottles. "Ilie data,' he muttered before looking at the non-regulars staring at him, "she is right, by the way. Perfect your technique first. Anyone to not serve fifty balls correctly in the next twenty minutes get to drink my Special Peanal Tea Version Two."**

**Sitting down, Ryuuka sighed. "You miss it," Akio said as she watched the amusing scene of the boys trying desperately to do what the trainer said. It seemed he had some way to motivate them.**

"**It felt great."**

"**You'll be back soon enough."**

**They shared a smile as Ryuuka's grip on the racket tightened. **

**~0~0~0~**

"**Ryo!" Ryuuka greeted happily from her bed. She wasn't having the best of days as they had started her on her treatment. But seeing her brother had perked her mood. **

"**Ryuu," he greeted back as he dropped something familiar onto the bed.**

"**And Chewy!" The dog barked happily as it bounded over to his owner and licked her face. Laughing, she petted him and he settle down comfortably next to her on the bed. **

"**Ryuu," Ryoma said seriously, "I need your help."**

**Ryuuka nodded for him to continue.**

"**I went to get ice cream with my sempais and we ran into the guy that injured me. He's a childhood friend of Kawamura-sempai,"**

**Ryuuka gave him a blank look at the name. Ryoma sighed and said dryly, "The split personality guy." Ryuuka's eyes cleared in recognition and she nodded for him toi continue. **

"**He, apparently, has a violent style of tennis." **

**She caught the unsaid words, 'and he's good enough to injure me.'**

"**The you can't afford you mess around. You're going to have to go all out, Ryo."**

**Ryoma went silent. Ryuuka sighed. **

_**I don't think I can.**_

_**You have to.**_

_**And what if I can't?**_

_**There is no 'what if.' Echizens never give up.**_

…_**right, Echizens never give up.**_

**~0~0~0~**

**It was a lonesome day as Ryuuka sat alone in her room. The new medication and therapy was making her feel horrid. It drained of her of her strength, making her feel freezing and then blistering hot. It made her nauseous and moody and just plain miserable. **

"**You would think I would be used to this by now," she grumbled to herself as she tried to sleep. But it evaded her. "Being sick and alone for hours. I feel like shit. I bet I look like shit…"**

**Huffing she snuggled into one of her many plushies. The current one was a custom made, and signed, Nadal plushie. Though he did give her a weird look when she asked him to sign it. 'Don't think he's ever seen a plushie of himself before,' she mused. **

**Shifting around yet again, Ryuuka growled and sat up to get more comfortable. That only resulted in her groaning in pain. "Why the hell does everything hurt?" she yelled in frustration as she picked up the closest plushie and threw it. (Not her precious Nadal of course!)**

**The yellow soccer-sized tennis ball went flying through the air hit someone who just opened the door. In the face. **

**Ryuuka giggled and was about to apologise when she saw who it was.**

"**Closest pervert!" she yelled pointing at him. In defence, she picked up the book lying on her side table, "what do you want?"**

**The bluenutte with intense dark blue eyes. Which was staring in shock at her. **

"**Is this going to be a habit?" he asked lightly as he picks up the familiar plushie. **

"**Depends," Ryuuka retorted, "do you always enter girls' rooms without knocking?"**

**Yukimura winced. "I am sorry about that. And I already apologised!"**

**Ryuuka huffed as closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Just… what do you want?" **

**Yukimura blushed lightly, "I was walking past and heard a yell. I wanted to know if everything is alright?"**

**Ryuuka paused and really looked at the guy for the first time. Sighing she nodded, "Everything is fine. I'm just in a bad mood and these new meds are not agreeing with me."**

**Yukimura nodded with a caring smile. He shifted in the spot slightly as his body underwent 'fight or flight' syndrome. Sucking it in, he stepped forward and walked towards the bed slowly. **

"**Here," he said as he handed Ryuuka the plushie, "I'm Yukimura Seiichi."**

**Ryuuka looked at him as the name sounded familiar, "You play tennis?"**

**Yukimura looked slightly shocked, and a little affronted that she didn't give him her name, but answered nonetheless, "Yes. I am the Captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku."**

**Ryuuka's eyes widened in recognition as a smirk touched her lips, "The supposed Child of God. I would stand but I'm way too tired."**

**Seiichi ignored the jabbed at the title he was given and asked, "Should I leave you to rest?"**

**She shook her head, "Take a seat. I can't sleep and maybe you can relieve my boredom."**

**Yukimura laughed lightly, "I know the feeling. No matter what the four walls and ceiling get really boring."**

"**Exactly!" Ryuuka exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, one still holding the plushie. **

**Yukimura stared at it, "Um, is that… Nadal?"**

**Ryuuka blushed as she dropped her arms and hugged it, "Yes it is. Wanna comment?"**

**Yukimura looked at her critically, "Will you throw the tennis ball at me again?"**

**Ryuuka's jaw dropped before she burst into giggles. "Echizen Ryuuka. I'm in for sickle cell anaemia. Still recovering from a multiple bone marrow transplant and under going therapy meds. Hopefully I won't have to have the heart transplant."**

**Seiichi almost winced at what she said, but caught himself at the last minute. Instead he nodded and tried not to show pity on his face, "Guillian-Barre Syndrome. They are not cure if they can slow it down or cure it yet."**

**Ryuuka nodded before grinning as she asked, "So what do you think are the chances at Nadal beats Federer for Wimbeldon?"**

**~0~0~0~**

**It was finally the day of the finals, so to speak, and Ryoma was anxiously waiting for the rest of the regulars to arrive. He hadn't heard from Ryuuka if she could make it yet and the thought was gnawing away at him. Yet again, he checked his phone and there were still no messaged. **

**He knew that she had started her new medication and it was not agreeing with her, but Ryoma had really wanted her at the game. He knew that the chances that he would he facing Akutsu Jin would be very high. And the other tennis player could very well force him to break the boundaries he had unknowing set for himself. **

**So far that year, he hadn't really felt the drive to win. Sure, he felt a spark against the mumbling guy after his injury and then again Fuji's little brother. But it was Fuji who drew it out of him the most. He had just been playing with no soul.**

'**I don't know why I'm playing like this,' Ryoma mentally grumbled as he pulled down his cap, 'or I do and really don't want to acknowledge it.'**

**The rest of the team arrived in dribs and drabs. Tezuka came with Fuji. Oishi with Eiji. Taka came with a sheepish smile. Kaidoh hissed as he slinked in. Inui arrived with Ryuuzaki and Momo came running, almost late. **

**Nodding at his team, Tezuka stepped forward with the already filled out registration forms, "Seigaku, eight regulars."**

**The made their way to the courts and Ryoma snorted at the way the crowd was reacting to them. The whispers started almost immediately as people pointed and stared. Some hurried out of their way.**

"**-ka. National level. He's the captain."**

"**-sai Fuji Syuusuke."**

"**snake shot and endur-"**

"**power play-"**

"**-nocked someone out!"**

"**-golden pair!"**

"**irst year. Why is he-"**

**Ryoma smirked as he heard the whispers about himself. Oh how he loved to wipe the smiles from their faces. 'The smugger they are; the harder they cry.'**

**The particularly loud whispers caught his attention and he looked to his right. In the bushes was hiding the team he beat for their balls. "If you want your balls back you can't have them," Ryoma retorted with a smirk, adjust his tennis bag and continued after his team. **

**The smirk only got larger as he was sure he heard a wail of despair coming from the team.**

**Standing on court, Ryoma smirked as he watched the other team, sweating and nervous. He, on the other hand, was itching for a game and he was playing Singles 2. He couldn't wait to play. **

**So when the other team all forfeited, Ryoma blinked in confusion. 'They all have food poisoning? Don't they know not to eat out the day before a tournament?'**

**Sighing, he shrugged and left the court with his team. Picking up his tennis bag, Ryoma felt the vibration of his phone before his ringtone started. Seeing the caller id, he flipped it open immediately.**

"**Ryuu! Are you okay?" he asked off the bat. **

**Eiji perked up at the sound of his 'chibisuke' and even Fuji turned around in interest. The tensai wanted to talk to the sister after his short chat to Echizen about their siblings.**

"**I feel like crap due to the new meds but nothing new," Ryuuka replied. He could heard how tired she was over the phone.**

"**Have you been sleeping? You sound exhausted."**

"**The meds make me feel drained. I have been sleeping enough, mother," came the reply. Ryoma rolled his eyes. **

"**We won the first round. Ginka, the other team, all forfeited. Something about food poisoning or something."**

"**So when's the final round?"**

"**Later, at 3."**

**Silence came over the phone before she answered the unasked question, "I'll try to come for the finals."**

"**Thank you," Ryoma said sincerely. He really did want her there; need her there. She about to say something else when, apparently, someone knocked on her door. He could hear her say 'come in!' and the door open. **

"**Ryo, I have to go. A friend dropped by. I'll see you later or at least call. Good luck!"**

"**Okay. Get some rest! Bye Ryuu."**

"**Bye Ryo!"**

**And the call ended. Closing his phone, Ryoma stared at it.**

"**Saa, something wrong, Echizen?" Fuji asked, eyes slightly open as he observed their youngest player. **

**Ryoma frowned, "She said a friend came to visit her. She doesn't know anyone apart form the team and Ann. And Ann's here."**

**Fuji looked amused at the protective brother Ryoma was being, "Maybe she made a friend at the hospital?" So what if he fanned the flames a little?**

**Ryoma nodded absentmindedly, "I'll ask her later. She said she would try to come later."**

**~0~0~0~**

"**How are you feeling, Ryuuka-chan?" Seiichi asked with a smile as he sat down on the foot of her bed. It was easier on both their necks this way.**

"**Like a bus ran over me and I lived to tell the tale," was the dry response. **

"**Would you feel better if I said I have chocolate?" he joked as he offered one chocolate bar.**

**Ryuuka was lying down propped up against the pillows. Her reaction to the medication was getting worse and the doctors were having her monitored constantly now. She smiled but shook her head. She really couldn't eat with the way her stomach was rebelling.**

"**Thanks. I'll have it later."**

**Seiichi raised an eyebrow. "Later? Chocolate?" Over the week, he had found himself draw to her room and her company. He told himself it was because she was the closest to his age and played tennis. In fact, she more than once expressed the desire to face him on court. Whether she was joking about being able to play and beat him on even grounds was yet to be seen and he was holding his reservations about her kidding about that. There was just something about her that told him that she wouldn't joke about that. That she could hold her own on a court. **

**But they had talked about more than just tennis; even if that was used to break the ice. The talked about school; he told her about Japan and she told him about America. She has an older brother and he has a younger sister. We talked about the weather, about movies and games and anything. Everything. **

**She was bratty and crazy but protective in her own way. Seiichi learnt to relax and joke around with her.**

"**Yeah," she replied, "I have a check up in about an hour. If I'm cleared I can go to the tournament today. My brother is playing. Want you come?"**

**Seiichi stared at her for a moment as he considered the request. He could watch tennis. He couldn't' play it yet. But he could get out of the hospital for a few hours. Maybe. With a smile he nodded, "Sure. I'd love to come. I have yet to meet this infamous brother of yours!"**

**~0~0~0~**

**Ryoma looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. She had sms'd him that she could come and would be there for the match but Doubles 1 was starting and she was nowhere to be seen. **

**Their opponents were Yamabuki. And they looked tough. The Golden Pair was up against the Jimmies. With half an eye on the match, Ryoma kept checking for his sister with his phone clutched in his hand. **

"**Oi Echizen," Momo said in a teasing tone, "are your sempais not good enough for you to watch?"**

**Ryoma gave him a glare as he sat back down and cross his arms. With a smirk, Ryoma replied, "Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai. Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai will win."**

**And, as predicted, the match just ended with Seigaku as the winners. Ryoma smirked but got distracted as his phone buzzed. With a wave and a nod of good luck to Momo, Ryoma slipped from the bleachers.**

"**Ryuu?"**

"**Yeah. Where are you? We got stuck in traffic."**

"**Court C. Front row."**

"**Be right there."**

**The match began and Ryoma kept an eye, if only to watch his best friend, of sorts. Momoshiro was playing one of the aces of Yamabuki, Sengoku Kiyosumi. The supposed, 'lucky' player. Ryoma frowned as he stared at the supposed lucky shot. **

'**Either he is incredibly precise or very lucky,' Ryoma thought as the net ball fell to Momo's side of the court. End the first game. **

**1-0 to Yamabuki's Sengoku. **

**The referee called for a short break and a change of courts. A runner, another official, run to the referee in his chair and said something. The referee nodded and motioned with his hand. Ryoma looked at where the man was walking to and raised an eyebrow. **

**Waiting on the far side of the court was Ryuuka pushing a wheelchair with a boy in it. Ryoma frowned as the male said something and Ryuuka laughed. Nurse Akio, who stood a little behind them, hid her laugh behind her hand as she readjusted the strap of her medical bag with her other hand.**

**The runner approached them and nodded. He said something and Ryuuka nodded with a smile. With that, he escorted them across the court. Their presence made the schools watching murmur. **

**Crossing the court, Ryuuka rolled her eyes, "You never told me you were this popular" she said sarcastically. Seichii smirked as he merely replied, "Well my nickname is The Child of God."**

"**Don't make me mistakenly let go of you on top of a hill."**

"**Of course not; you are far too sweet for that."**

"**Then you really don't know me," came the short reply with a grin. The runner shook his head and apologised, "Again, I am sorry that there is not ramp for the wheelchair."**

**Ryuuka shook her head, "It's alright. I'm joining my brother in the first row."**

"**And I'm only in a wheelchair as a precaution. I can walk but they rather not risk it," Seiichi add with a gentle smile.**

**The man rubbed the back of neck and bowed again as they neared the Seigaku sections. Ryuuka could already hear the murmurs of disbelief floating around as Yukimura Seiichi was there to watch a rival tennis team.**

"**Ryuu!" Ryoma called with a small smile as he stepped down from the stands and onto the court. "You made it!"**

"**Duh," Ryuuka replied with a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes, "I said I would. This is Yukimura Seiichi. He's my friend from the hospital."**

**Ryoma glared at the older boy but nodded his greetings. "You're the supposed Child of God?"**

**Seiichi stared at the twin of they girl he knew pretty well. He had the same hair, if not shorter and the same golden eyes. Hell, their faces were similar and even their built. It would be so easy to mistake one for the other. **

"**You're a lot like your sister," he blurted out as he got over the shock. Ryoma rolled his eyes.**

"**And you're getting chummy with her," Ryoma bit back. "Hurt her and I will kill you, Godchild or not."**

**Seiichi sweat dropped but nodded with a smile. "Wouldn't dare."**

"**This," Akio interrupted the battle of males with a smile. Next to her stood Ryuuka with an exasperated expression. "would be easier of stood up and sat in the stands. I can fold the wheelchair on the step."**

**Yukimura nodded as he made to stand. He was stopped by Ryuuka, "Wait, let me help you!" She was at his side, offering an arm. "Just in case."**

**Seiichi smiled again, taking the arm whilst being careful of the drip and stood. He made his way quickly to the stands and took a seat. It was then he noticed he was amongst the Seigaku regulars.**

"**Hello Tezuka," Seichii greeted with a smile, "I hope you don't mind my intrusion but Ryuuka-chan invited me to watch her brother's match. I had no idea that he was a Seigaku regular." **

**Tezuka nodded at his rival and captain of Rikkai Dai, "Yukimura. I hope you are feeling well. I heard from Sanada about your illness."**

"**There are good days and there are bad days," Seiichi admitted with a sad smile, "but if I undergo the operation I may be able to be back in time for Nationals."**

"**Echizen-san," Fuji said with his ever-present smile, "please take a seat."**

**Ryuuka looked at the brunnette and stared at his for a moment, "Sure. You are Fuji right?"**

**Syuusuke nodded and opened his eyes slightly, "Yes, I am. I have been looking forward to meeting you, Echizen-san. Your brother has told me a lot about you."**

**Ryuuka nodded, "Your little brother was Ryoma's last opponent. The one using that risky technique."**

**Fuji nodded stiffly as his gaze hardened. **

"**Oh, and call me Ryuuka. Two Echizen's and things get confusing."**

**Ryoma sighed as he stopped eying Fuji suspiciously, "Might as well call me Ryoma because if you say Echizen we will both look."**

**The team turned from Momo's match to stare at the freshman. The was the most open he was with them and it was all under the influence of his sister. Mildly, they wondered how much more guarded he was without her and how he would change with her being there.**

"**Ilie data…"**

**~0~0~0~ **

**Momoshiro won his match, even if he played with a serious cramp. He even developed a new move called the 'Jack knife.' Ryuuka was impressed with his level of skill but moreso with his determination. Idly, she wondered how her brother could lose his drive when he was playing with people who would do almost anything to win. That would break the limits to win. **

**Ryoma got back from his warm up, blue racket in hand. Cap pulled down, he made his way to the court, ready to face his opponent. Ryuuka said nothing yet as she watched his team warn him not to go to the net. **

**That Akutsu Jin was dangerous. **

**As he put his water bottle down on the side bench, Ryuuka called him, "Ryo, come here."**

**Ryoma looked up puzzled as his sister tore his from his pre-game thoughts. Scowling, racket I hand and well aware of Akutsu almost taunting him behind him, he walked to her. **

**From Ryoma's tennis bag next to here she pulled out a red tennis racket. Checking the strings and the grip, she held it out to him. **

"**Can I have my racket back," she smirked, "Give me mine back."**

**Ryoma glared at her but changed his rackets. "Anything else?"**

"**Yeah," she met his gaze with the identical golden eyes, "show me what you've got."**

**Ryoma smirked and pulled down his cap. He turned away and walked to the net.**

'**Let the game begin.'**

**~0~0~0~**

**I apologise for the long wait. RL sucks right now. **

**Amira D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aniki

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis nor am I making a profit off this story. I write for my own pleasure. Nor do I own any brands mention herein; it's all just to go with the storyline.

Summary: Ryoma and Ryuuka Echizen are born to be tennis players. Devastatingly, Ryuuka is diagnosed with a blood disorder. Playing in Japan, Ryoma worries over his dying sister in USA. Or will she live to join him at Seigaku?

Pairings: Golden Pair, Inui-Kaidoh, Momo-Ann. (for now)

Note: Ryoga does not exist!

Pairings! Vote! It will influence my choice:

RyomaxYukimura - (workable and cute!)

RyomaxAtobe - (Amusing. I see lots of torture...)

RyomaxSanada - (Potentially hot! I see a bro-sis dating the vice-cap)

RyuukaxYukimura - (easier to write and very cute fluff)

RyuukaxFuji - (I like protective!Fuji)

I can work the story around these pairs. Tell me what you think as I need to start planning... But note that it will only be a slow build up, as these people aren't even sixteen yet...

Note 1: I mention Gene Therapy as a cure for sickle cell anaemia. It's used to keep the disease under control and not fully developed. I'm using my right as a writer to make it a cure. It is not, as far as I know, in reality.

RivalAdmirer19: I think this story is now dedicated to you! I've never had such a loyal reader! I will promise you this; I will finish this story, even if you're the only one reading it!

Oh, and I apologise for the late update. RL sucks.

**Chapter 5**

_Catch my Breathe_

Ryoma said nothing as Akutsu Jin spat thinly veiled insults at him. His hand just clenched at the familiar red racket. He hadn't used the red as much as the blue racket, but he could feel the difference in weight. In make, in design. And this one felt more natural to him than anything else.

"I've been waiting for this, punk!" Akutsu said with a gleam in his eye as he placed the challenged. "Let's play."

Ryoma met the elder boy's gaze full on with disdain. He didn't even bother to answer the rude declaration. The referee tried to reprimand the player but was subdued with one look.

"Che," Ryoma muttered as he watched the weak referee be willed into submission with one look. He returned his gaze to Akutsu and tightened his grip on his racket. His knuckles were white from the strain. He was starting left handed right off the bat.

'I'm not taking any chances with this guy,' Ryoma thought as his gaze slid to the spectators and his extremely pale sister. 'I can't afford to lose; not today.'

Ryoma took up his stance at the service line. Gold eyes flashes across the court as a slim body threw itself in the air. The racket connected with the ball. The moment his feet touched the ground, Ryoma moved. He sprinted towards the net.

He caught the return ball and dropped a volley back across the net. Akutsu cursed as he easily returned the ball, "Underestimate me and you'll be sorry!"

Ryoma smirked as he raised his racket.

Ryuuka sat up, gold eyes narrowing as she watched the play. "So you're bringing that out, Ryo?" she murmured quietly, but nonetheless drawing the attention of both Seiichi and Fuji.

The yellow ball streaked across the net and into the unsuspecting face of Akutsu Jin. The older boy fell backwards, his hand going instinctively to the stinging area of his face.

"Drive A." Ryoma's words echoed through the silent court. Such aggressive play was not expected from any Seigaku player, let alone the baby of the team. "Don't underestimate tennis."

Jin glared at his pint-sized opponent but nonetheless felt the rush of adrenaline. It was the thrill of facing someone good; someone that could stand against you.

"Don't get cocky, brat," he growled as he stood easily. Ryoma merely quirked an eyebrow and took up his serving position.

Ryuuka grimaced with a sigh, "This is going to be messy..."

"Messy?" Fuji asked, eyes closed but curiosity written on his face. Seiichi and the rest of the Seigaku team turned to face her.

"Yeah," Ryuuka sighed as she watched her brother serve another ball, "messy. Ryo doesn't usually play aggressive tennis in the violent sense, but that doesn't mean he can't. You don't play street tennis in New York and not pick up a few tricks. Granted, Drive A is new but he has a whole arsenal up his sleeve."

"Violent tennis is not permitted. To harm your opponent deliberately will result in a loss of position as a regular," Tezuka quoted sternly as he turned back to the match.

"It's not truly violent," Ryuuka mused as he turned the racket in her hand over, "I suppose with practice you could return the shots."

Eiji stared at the petite girl with wide eyes before turning back to the match. He couldn't help but whisper, "Ne Oishi, chibisuke is scary..."

Inui continued to take down data and Seiichi chuckled dryly. "Now I want to play a match against you even more."

Ryuuka shot him an unreadable look, "I think a match would be interesting, especially considering your more special gifts."

"Somehow," Seiichi shot back, even with his eyes glued to the match in front of him, "I think you would be up for the challenge. Or, at the very least, go down fighting."

Ryuuka smirked but didn't reply as she watched Akutsu change his form and play in strange but effective posture. Her eyes narrowed, 'A talent that only comes around once every ten years. Power, flexibility, co-ordination, speed. What are you going to do now, Ryo?'

Ryoma panted as he lost yet another point.

"15-40" the ref called. Inwardly, Ryoma cursed as he realised that he could not keep up with Akutsu with the way he was playing.

With a smirk, Akutsu made direct eye contact with Ryoma, "Today, don't think you can score a single point off me."

"Che," Ryoma muttered as he tried to face the onslaught of offensive play. 'He shouldn't be able te make half of those shots with the jumping movement he uses!'

"0-1, Yamabuki's Akutsu!"

Ryoma ignored the heavy gaze of his twin. He knew that he had to step it up. But a part of him held on tightly to the silent cow he took when Ryuuka stopped playing tennis. That he would win, but not leave her behind. He would not leave her alone, both on the court or off.

So he compromised. Glaring at the silver demon, he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, ready to move at a moment's notice. 'I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. If you push me far enough, maybe you will see them.'

Ryuuka's eyes narrowed as she watched Akutsu, yet again, send the ball into the opposite direction as she where Ryoma had turned. She frowned and sighed. The trace of a headache that she had that morning was growing steadily into a dull throb of pain. Her world tilted slightly but she ignored the common symptom she suffered from under the new medication. But she would admit that the sun was not helping matters nor was the heat.

"Worried?" someone asked, causing Ryuuka to turn her head slightly. She paused as she waited for her world to stop spinning and smiled slightly at Seiichi, "Either he steps up his game or his speed. He's not in dire trouble just yet."

"You have a lot of faith," Seiichi noted, eyes slightly worried as Ryuuka brought a hand up to her head. "Are you okay?"

Akio was watching them silent, hands inching towards her bags.

"I'm fine, it's just hot and I'm not used to the sun. Being stuck in a hospital room does that you know."

Seiichi nodded and his eyes saddened slightly, "I know."

Ryuuka winced at the guilt that hit her like a sledgehammer. Sighing she murmured, eyes watching her brother struggle to keep up, "I've trained by whole life with Ryoma. Sometimes, I think even he doesn't know as much as I do about his style of play. Of how far he could actually go and how much potential he really has. He's never been pushed constantly, so he keeps playing at the level of tennis that would guarantee a win, but not digging deeper."

Seiichi was silent as he watched Ryoma lob the ball and dash forward towards the net. Akutsu readied himself to return the ball.

"Running away?" Ryoma called; his smirk firmly in place.

"You've got a lot of guts, brat!" Akutsu replied in a biting tone as he changed his shot at the last moment, aiming for Ryoma.

Ryuuka sighed as she closed her eyes at the inevitable, and muttered, "And of course you would choose the difficult route."

Seiichi raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly as Ryoma hit the ground. Akutsu gave a snort and raised his eyebrow as well.

"Echizen!" Oishi shouted as he stood up, his instinct screaming to him to rush to his younger teammate. Momoshiro glared at Seiichi, "He deliberately aimed at Echizen's face and you smile?"

Seiichi rolled his eyes but it was Fuji who answered, "Ryoma-kun did that on purpose. He used his body as a target to return the ball. He just won a point."

Momoshiro's jaw slackened as he turned to stare at Ryoma still lying on the ground.

"But you knew he would do that, ne Ryuuka-chan?" Fuji questioned Ryuuka who merely smirked, eyes reopened and on the game.

"Hey brat!" Akutsu called when Ryoma stayed on the ground, "how long are you planning to pretending your asleep?"

"Hey! Didn't you say," Ryoma said with his trademark smirk as he got up, "you wouldn't let me score even a single point?"

Ryuuka sighed as he finished.

"Mada mada dane."

"40-15!"

Akutsu glared as he stepped back to the service line.

"L-I-A-R," Ryoma taunted.

Banji sighed as he watched his player become angrier with every word that came out of his opponent's mouth. Though, the boy reminded him of a player from years before. Back then, as a mere child, he possessed the strength of the Heavens. On the court, he was almost invincible as a ten with only a few weak points. Weaknesses he overcame quickly and rose through the professional ranks like a rocket. He took the world by storm only to disappear.

Akutsu served and watched the brat with focussed eyes. Ryoma dashed as soon as the ball touch his racket. Akutsu's guard came up immediately. The kid had a look in his eye that screamed that he was going to use a new move.

"He's mastered it already," Fuji murmured as he watched, "Super Rising!"

Ryuuka's eyes narrowed, "Right corner but he's on the ball!"

Akutsu hit his return with a smug smile as Ryoma went the wrong direction.

"Damnit, Ryo! Kick it up a gear!"

Ryoma's eyes widened as he reacted instinctively to the phrase they used do often in doubles. The words Ryuuka used when she needed him to help her end the match quicker because she felt her strength waning. He increased his pace and his body movements, forcing his body to react faster as he twisted his body, changing his direction.

'I'm stronger than this!' he thought as he viciously returned the ball, 'Ryu.'

The ball was a fast, cross-slice across the court, swerving away from Akutsu at an obtuse angle and irregular bounce.

Akutsu froze as he couldn't react in time. The spectators fell silent as Ryoma landed lightly on his feet, gaze locked on Ryuuka.

_Why did you do that?_

_Why do you think?_

_Don't do that! I had everything under control!_

_Yeah right! I don't understand why you won't play at your best!_

_I will when I need to!_

_Or maybe you're so comfortable at this level that you have forgotten._

Ryoma glared at Ryuuka.

_Prove it then. Win this match. _

Banji sighed as he rubbed his eyes, 'Just my luck. This boy…' He turned to the smiling Sumire and asked half-hearted, "This boy is related to Samurai Nanjiroh?"

Sumire smirked as she tilted her head towards the stands. Banji leaned forward to see who she was pointing to, eyebrow rising at the sight of the Rikkaidai captain sitting with the Seigaku team. Ignoring the Child of God, he gazed at an almost carbon copy, albeit female version, of the boy playing.

"They are Nanjiroh's children, and his greatest treasures."

Banji sighed but looked on as Akutsu grinned with a fire in his eyes. A fire that Banji had never seen before in him.

"You'll make a good stepping stone," Ryoma mocked, aware of Ryuuka rolling her eyes at him.

"I'll crush you!" Akutsu bit back as the thrill filled him. As a worthy challenge presented itself in front of him.

"40-30!"

"He's one hell of a freshman," Seiichi comment to Fuji, "wonder how he would fare against our freshman?"

Fuji opened his eyes and glared at the ill captain, but said nothing. Ryuuka sighed as she leaned back. Her headache was getting worse and she was starting to feel nauseous. Wincing, she glared at those that were cheering loudly for her brother.

"Too damn noisy," she muttered, amusing the players around her. She sounded just like Ryoma, all she need was a cap.

"Me? As a stepping stone?" Akutsu called as he served, "Don't make me laugh!"

Ryoma glared as he returned it with his Slice Shot.

"Returning ace!" a Seigaku supporter called.

"Yes!" Ryuuka whispered as he Akutsu found the ball before it bounced but made the mistake of letting it touch the ground. The silver head cursed as the ball bounced away from his reach and racket.

"Deuce!"

'Shit! Don't get cocky brat!' Akutsu thought as he served again. The rally began and ended like the last one. 'One foot split step and a shot that I can't let the ball bounce.'

"Advantage receiver!"

"What a scary freshman," some said behind Ryuuka and she had to smile sadly. "His movements are different from before."

"What?" someone replied, "You mean he hid his full potential?"

"Or, that he is still growing."

"So which is it?" Seiichi asked, Ryuuka, pulling her from eavesdropping. She pouted slightly before thinking, her eyes analysing Ryoma critically.

"A bit of both actually," she said truthfully after a moment, "I haven't seen the Super Rising move before but I know of his Slice Shot. And he's definitely faster that before."

Seiichi said nothing but frowned slightly as the shimmer of perspiration on her forehead.

"It's Drive B!" the Seigaku called in delight as Ryoma scored the point after a rally.

"Game Echizen! 1-1!"

'I won't lose!' Akutsu thought viciously as he got in position to receive the serve. 'Or else I'll be stuck playing the boring damn sport against boring damn wannabes!'

Ryoma smirked as he won another game. Ryuuka frowned as he kept using the one shot.

"2-1! Seigaku lead!"

'I won't lose!' Akutsu vowed as he sat down for the quick break, ignoring the old man.

"You know," Banji said casually, "tennis isn't only about attacking. Why don't you add a few slow balls?"

"Just who do you think you are ordering around?" Akutsu threw back coldly as he stood up and walked onto the courts.

He gripped his racket tighter when he caught the smirk on the brat's face.

"Be ready, brat. This game is mine."

Ryoma's eyes flashed "Bring it on!"

Ryoma gritted his teeth as Akutsu stepped up his game. For the first time since the sliver head stepped on the court, Ryoma felt as if he was only taking the game seriously now. That he was only throwing everything behind every shot now. He played with this familiar desperation.

Ryoma's eyes drifted to his pale sister as she watched passively, waiting for him to break past the limit he had set himself. 'He's playing like Ryuuka!' he realised as the game ended, 'the same desperation to prove oneself. To prove that they are worth something. To not lose.'

"Game! 4 all!"

"Akutsu's awakened," Ryuuka said casually, the dizziness was world tilting now. But she had to see whether this opponent would finally ignite her brother's passion, his true play or if he would fizzle.

"Worried?" Fuji asked with his ever present smile.

Ryuuka gave him an unimpressed look that said, 'No.' Though the genius could sense the 'not yet' she tried to hide behind the calm façade.

'It's just like the old man said!' Akutsu said with a smirk as he hit a slow ball, 'add a few slow balls.'

Ryoma returned the ball with a twist of his wrist.

'And my fast balls go through!' and Akutsu returned with a fast ball.

Ryoma was already moving even as his legs burned with the familiar fire. Stretching, he caught the ball, returning it with pace and spin.

Ryoma won the point.

The game continued, both pushing for a victory. Slowly, so very slowly, Ryoma let go of his self-imposed limitations. His actions became sharper and smoother. He ran on a instinct that one only got after years of playing competitive tennis. Although, he didn't use any more of his old moves, it was evident that Ryoma was far more skilled that Akutsu.

"You know," Ryoma said as he returned the ball at a particularly difficult angle, "If you had just continued to practice karate then you wouldn't' be losing to a kid like me."

Akutsu felt his eyebrow twitch as he snarled, "Shut up!" as he barely returned the ball.

Ryuuka sighed as she got up slowly. The team, plus Seiichi and Akio turned to look at her. She had a small smile on her lips. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Now?" Momoshiro asked, incredulously, "But this is the most crucial part of the match. It go either way!"

Ryuuka walked to the steps and turned around, eyebrow raised. "This match has already been won," she said calmly, "Physically, Akutsu might have started with an advantage but Ryoma rose to the occasion. Now it's more up to mental strength, right?" She looked at Tezuka who met her gaze but nodded slowly.

"You seem to forget that we both have been playing competitively for years. We are conditioned for situations like this," she said nonchalantly before nodding to Akio and walking up the stairs.

"Conditioned?" Eiji asked Oishi. Oishi turned back to the match to watch the Ryoma win a point and said, "She means, that by playing competitively, Ryoma has the advantage of not giving up under pressure or when in a tight spot. When the body gets tired, his mind still stayed sharp."

Ryuuka stopped at the stop of the stairs and panted. Her world spun on its axis, and even though she felt like she would throw up her last meal, her throat was screaming for liquid. Her body was heavy, unwilling to move and drained of energy.

"I'll get some cherry Ponta," she muttered as she slowly mad her way to the nearby vending machine. The short distance felt like a marathon that just wouldn't end. Stumbling, she leaned against the machine, trying to catch her breath.

'Damn those new meds!' she cursed as she panted.

"It's game point!" Momshiro said excitedly, "Come on, Echizen!"

"If Akutsu loses his concentration for even a moment, it's over," Oishi said quietly s he watched the intense rally between the two players, "And this is why Ryuuka-san means by Echizen having an advantage."

Eiji nodded as he watched wordless as Ryoma returned the ball with a Super Rising.

"Come on, brat!"

"Here we go!" Ryoma replied, fire in his eyes and smile on his lips, as he hit a Slice Shot.

"That won't work! " Akutsu shouted as he raced forward, returned the ball before it bounced.

"Oh yeah!" Ryoma said as he ran forward, "I still owe you for Arai-sempai and Taka-sempai!"

Ryoma hit a Drive A. The ball sped towards Akutsu who grinned victoriously as he leaned back.

"I saw through this shot already!" as he return it with a lob.

"It's still not finished!" Akutsu's eyes widened, "I got hit with rocks too!"

Ryoma jumped, stretching for the high ball causing Akutsu to stiffen as he prepared for another Drive A.

'What!' Akutsu was shocked as the brat dropped his elbow, a position different from Drive A's form, 'Drop volley?'

The ball sailed lightly over the net, spinning horizontally as it dropped to the ground and didn't bounce.

"Max Grav. Drop Shot."

The crowd stared, stunned at the freshman. Some at the shot and some at the fact he had the audacity to trick Akutsu.

Jin strode forward and grabbed Ryoma by his uniform and lifted him off the ground.

"I won," Ryoma said seriously causing Akutsu to tighten his hold, "But, you played your best, which is a hell of a lot better than most."

Akutsu stared at the younger boy before bursting out in laughter.

"Game won by Seigaku! 6-4!"

Letting go of the brat, Akutsu turned to walk away when Ryoma called to him, ignoring the fanfare around him.

"You remind me of someone when you play. You played to prove something yet you feel no love for the game. So what did you want to prove?"

Akutsu paused before continued walking away as Ryoma was crushed by his teammates. He walked to Banji and stared at the old man. Before the coach could open his mouth, Akutsu said, "I'm not interested in future matches. Consider this my resignation."

"Looks like your plan failed, Banji," Sumire jabbed as she watched happily as her team threw their youngest teammate in the air.

Ryoma extracted himself from his teammates as they celebrated their winning of the tournament and walked to the stands. He slowed down as he searched for Ryuuka. Worried he hurried forward to Akio, ignoring those that tried to stop him and congratulate him.

"Where's Ryuuka?" he asked, eyes darting around.

Akio frowned as she turned around, not seeing the girl anywhere. "She went to get a drink a few moments ago."

Ryoma shook his head and started up the stairs. He pushed past well wishers and looked towards the direction of the nearby vending machine. He froze. There was something, someone, dressed in blue and red lying on the ground and green-black hair shining in the sunlight.

"RYU!"

People turned to stare at the freshman and then where he was staring. Within seconds, Ryoma had sprinted across the distance, skidding to a stop and dropped on his knees next to the figure.

"Some call an ambulance!" Ryoma screamed in panic as he checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt it under his fingers, slightly faster than it should be, but there. Swallowing, he glanced at her chest and noted that it was rising and falling.

"Ryuuka!" Akio called as he knelt on the opposite side of Ryuuka. Immediately, she started checking her pulse with a BP machine and her sugar levels. Swearing, Akio noted the rasping breathes Ryuuka were taking and pulled out a compact machine with a mask attached to it. Swiftly, she pulled the mask over Ryuuka's nose and mouth.

"Did anyone call an ambulance!" Ryoma turned to the crowd that had gathered, desperately. He didn't want to leave her side just to go and fetch his phone. Someone answered yes, that they had called.

"Ryoma!" Akio called, pulling back his attention, "her heart rate is too high. Strap her arm!" She threw him the velcro'd material and Ryoma immediately readied the arm for the injection. Akio pulled out her box and opened a need and syringe. Quickly and efficiently, she filled the medicine into it and tapped it to get out any air bubbles.

"Ready?" she asked Ryoma who nodded, before finding the vein and injecting Ryuuka. Pulling out the needle, Akio started the BP machine again.

"Ryoma! I need to you to find detach her drip bad from her arm. I need to add to her drip."

"Got it!" Quickly, but gently, Ryoma slipped off the arm of Ryuuka's thin jacket and unclipped the bag from the armband. "Done!"

"Shit! Her heart rate is increasing," Akio looked frazzled as she gave the BP machine to Ryoma with an order to monitor the BP constantly as she injected something into the drip.

"Ryuuka!" Seiichi called as he was helped to the scene by Fuji. "Is she all right?"

"It's still rising!" Ryoma said with a panicked voice.

"Where is that ambulance?" Akio called desperately as she readied another injection and jabbed Ryuuka.

That got a groan from the girl. Akio and Ryoma's eyes snapped towards Ryuuka. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Ryo?" she said, muffled by the mask.

"Ryuuka! I need to you to take slow, deep breathes," Akio said as her eyes returned to the BP machine.

Ryuuka nodded slightly but her eyes cringed with pain. "It hurts."

"What does?" Ryoma asked urgently as he restarted the BP machine, "Ryu, what's wrong."

"Dizzy. Nauseous. Headache. Weak. Sore. Chest hurts."

A warning sound came from the device and Akio swore loudly.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Ryuuka, you have to try and calm down!"

Ryuuka's eyes widened in terror as the crowd parted to let through the ENTs. Within moments, they lifted her on the stretcher and were pulling her away, Akio hot on their heels.

"Ryoma, bring Yukimura back to the hospital! I have to go with her!" Akio called as she grabbed her bag and ran.

Ryoma stood still and a part of him felt like it had just died. The words resounded in his head over and over again.

'Cardiac arrest.'

Heart attack.

Heart attack.

Ryuuka was having a _heart attack._

'Ryuuka needs me.'

The thought snapped him into action as he sprinted back to the courts. He jumped the stairs four at a time and dove for him bag. Pulling out his phone, he called his dad.

He needed to get the hospital.

~0~0~0~

I know I am evil. Read and Review!

Amira D.


End file.
